Heroes & Villains
by AtlasOrion
Summary: Adrian Veidt thought he had everything, thought he knew it all, thought nothing could get the better of him. That all changed when he joined the Watchmen and started to experience something he had never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

It was during a hot night in 1966 when two lives crossed for the first time. Adrian Veidt was a maked hero, a costumed adventurer, a vigilante, call it what you will. He along with many others had dedicated his life to crime fighting, cleaning up the streets of New York, to make the world a better place at his own personal risk. He had seen the true face of this wilting society and sought to do everything within in his power to bring the world back from the brink of self destruction. The people here were corrupt, selfish and narrowminded. He had been born into a wealthy family, rich parents, who had both passed away by the time he was seventenn, leaving him their fortune. The fotune was donated to charity, and Adrian set out to prove he could make it himself, settling on becoming a cotumed hero.

There had been many before him. The minutemen having formed many years earlier and since bisbanded. Some dead, one a mother, another put into a mental health facility, another missing the most of the others retired. Only the comedian stil active. Others had since emerged. A second Nite Owl, Rorschach, recently The Silk Spectres daughter took up her mothers role. And of course, Dr Manhattan, the only true superhero to ever exist, a man of incredible power, if one could even call him a man. They had revolutionised the way the world ran, crime fighting became something different, with the masked vigilantes working along side the New York police department going to lengths the law enforcment officials would never dare, but never publically identifying themselves. For a while, the fate of the world meant little to Adrian, he knew it was headed towards doom, and knew he was powerless to stop it, and somehow, he didn't care. Until he had someone to care about.

He heard screams. A womans screams from one of the many dark alley ways in New York, he had always thought filling New York with so many blind spots had been a design flaw. He had been up on a roof, watching the city when the scream errupted from behind him. Adrian span around and listened intently, waiting until she screamed a second time, then he moved.

Within seconds he had ran the length of the roof and was already descending down the side of the building with beautiful landed gracefully on the floor and wasted no time in tearing away from his safe perch and towards the sounds of the distressed woman, his rich purple cape billowing out behind him gracefully. The night blurred past him as he ran as fast as his body would allow. Making it to the alley way in mere minutes, turning into the blacked out area and searching for whoever needed his help.

He turned a corner and found himself face to face with a mask. He stopped, dead in his tracks, taken aback. Green eyes were locked onto his own blue. Framed by a black mask almost identical to his own, with a very intricate purple pattern carved into the material. Pale skin made up the rest of the face, striking high cheekbones and plump perfectly shaped lips, with unnaturally red hair tied at the crown of the head. This was the shade of red that came in a bottle, a colour Adrian could only describe as wine red. Her costume reminded Adrian greatly of The Silhouette. She too wore trousers, tight, spandex, black. Clung perfectly to her thighs and buttocks. A corrset, black and made of what he thought to be the same material his own costume was made from, with the same pattern etched into it as her mask. Her breast was heaving as she breathed deeply, regaining breath. A jacket, long sleeved, ending in fingerless gloves. Black and spandex, cut to only cover the back left exposed at the top of the corset. And she was beautiful.

Adrians breath caught in his throat as he heard hers do the same. She stared at him wide-eyed and unblinking, still holding the collar of an unconcious man in her hand, as the woman cowered in the shadows behind her, sobbing quietly into her arms. He willed himself to speak, to say something to this masked woman he had only seen in newspaper clippings. She was younger than he had imagined. He wanted to speak, and never before had Adrian Veidt been stuck for words, but here he was, rattling his brain for something, anything. And finding nothing but feeling the urge to reach out and touch her pale face. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither speaking until she dropped the man to the floor in a heep and left him there with the other two attackers and took a step away from Adrian, before turning on her heel and running away into the night. In the mere seconds he had to look at her from behind, he noticed the long hair cascaded neatly down her back, in a long straight pony tail. And her shoes, purple, with a high silver heel. He stepped forward, a hand reaching out to her, already gone.

It took him a few seconds to recover. He shook himself back to life and bent down beside the sobbing woman, pulling her unsteadily onto her feet and brushing her off, checking her for injury and finding nothing. She sobbed helplessly and clung onto Adrian, still terrfied. Still very much distracted, he esscorted her home, leaving her attackers unconcious on the grime covered floor, hopefully the police would deal with them. Once she was safely locked in her apartment Adrian departed and went back out into the night, taking up another watch over the sinister city. His encouter had shook him, for reasons he couldn't understand. He knew who she was, she had been active for the past couple of months, already having busted a child pornography ring single handedly. She was New Yorks newest hero, and her name was Titan.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew who she was, everyone did. She had been talked about alot during the past couple of weeks. A new hero was one thing, but one so young . . .

The encounter had left Adrian visibly shook, and unable to concentrate fully on his work. So deciding it was better to return home early, then stay out distracted and make a mistake, he finally gave up and headed back towards his New York apartment. He moved silently through the night, unseen, unheard, invisible. The streets were almost empty, he passed no one but drunks, whores and gang members, all the decent folk locked away safely in their beds, hiding from the truth, and hoping that they'll survive the vicious streets again tomorrow. This city disgusted him. The ancient Eygptians would not have allowed their own society to rot in the way this one had. He had never felt close to anybody in his life, no family, no friends to speak of. Nobody. But there was something, something about her face.

Adrian arrived as his building and made his way up the fire escape, to he window he had left open. He pushed back the soft curtain and climbed into his bedroom, letting the window slam shut behind him. He tore at the costume angrily, pulling it off and dropping it heavily onto the wooden floor. He couldn't shake the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he suddenly realised how lonely he truly felt. Leaving the costume discarded on the floor he walked quietly to the bathroom, in nothing but his underwear and turned on the lap above the sink. The room lit up instantly and Adrian smiled. His shoulders ached from another active night, burning away under his skin. He looked up, staring at himself in thr mirror, tired eyes looking back out at him. He turned the shower on and stepped in under the hot stream of water. The first drops stung his skin and Adrain hissed against the pain until his body adjusted and soon the water felt nothing but good.

Being a vigilante was hard, both emotionally and physically. Seeing so much hurt and pain, so much fear, every single night had its effect on a person, and there was only so much he could do, he was only one man. And no matter how many drug rings he bust, rapes or murders he stopped, criminals he but behind bars, there was always a thousand more, just beyond his reach. He soaked in the hot shower for a long time, his head down in thought, his blond hair sticking to the sides of his face as the cascading water dripped down from his chin onto his feet, escaping down the drain. He stood in there until the water ran cold and the sun was starting to rise through the frosted window. He switched the shower off and stepped out, pulling a towel from the hanger beside the sink and wrapping it around his waist, walking back out to his bedroom, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind. Adrian collapsed, exhausted onto his bed, still in the towel, and fell into a deep slumber.

Adrian didn't see her again for two months. Captain Metropolis had come to him with a proposal. He wanted the heros of the modern day to band together as he and his partners had done back in the 40s. He wanted them to work together as a group once more. He held a meeting with all the heros there. Nite Owl and Rorschach, Silk Spectre II, Dr Manhattan, The Comedian, Titan and Adrian himself, Ozymandias. It hadn't gone well. The Comedian hadn't given him much time to speak before interrupting him, shooting down his arguent, setting his map on fire. The masks quickly lost their interest, and soon left.

Adrian had been entirely focused on her the whole time. She stood towards the back of the room, beisdes Silk Spectre II, the girls already friends. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. Her skin pale and perfect, her long hair draped over her shoulder, pooling in the crook of her elbow where her arms were folded against her chest. She had smiled at him when she came in, a small blush falling across her cheeks as she tried desperately to surpress a happy smirk. He had looked at her again lost for words as she glided past him and over to Silk Spectre II. She had been quiet the entire time, listening to the others talk, studying Adrians face curiously while he spoke to the others, her head tilted to one side. Giving him a sweet smile when he met her gaze, making his breath catch once more in this throat.

He gazed after her as she felt, following the others. He had opened his mouth to speak as she past, but managed nothing. And then she was gone.

Soon enough, he found himself in her company again. He had decided that Captain Metropolis was right, if they wanted to have any real impact on the world, they needed to band together, so he thought he himself would try to pull them in, this time without the Comedian. So he too called a meeting to address the situation in America. Again she was silent whilst the others spoke. A very beautiful kind of curiosity on her face. This time they agreed, enthusiastic. After Nite Owl had convinced his reluctant partner that it was indeed a good idea, and not just a publicity stunt. So they banded together, calling themselves The Watchmen. But by far, the best part of Adrians evening was a comment from Nite Owl.

'We should pair up, partners, like Rorschach and me' He suggested.

'But who will go with who?' Silk Spectre II had asked, taking a step forwards.

'Well, I'd like to stay with Rorschach' he noted 'You could go with Dr Manhattan, and Ozymandias could go with Titan' he looked around at the group 'That is if no one has a problem with it?' Adrian's stomach was going insane, the thought of spending time alone with her make him sick with nerves. He wouldn't know what to say, or how to act around her. Or even if he could control his urges. He knew she was young, only 17. A full ten years younger than himself, but he didn't care, There was something about her that drew him in. She entraced him with only the slightest smile or look. And her eyes, it was as if she knew how she made him feel, how his body reacted to her.

'That's not a problem at all' she said, taking a step forward into the group. It was the first time she had spoke since he had met her. Her voice was rich, kind and somewhat mature for a girl of 17. The others mumbled their agreement and talked a little while longer before saying their goodbyes and taking their leave, until there were just the two of them left alone. She smiled, almost seductively as she came to stand in front of Adrian 'So, I guess we're partners' she said nonchalantly.

'So we are' he replied, offering his arm, which she took. 'Come on partner, I'll walk you home'


	3. Chapter 3

She had been silent for most of their walk, leading Adrian through the quiet dark areas of the city. He watched her the entire time, studying her face, trying to read it and wondering what was going through that mind of hers. She was addictively enticing, her mere presence made him curious, there was just something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She didn't look at him as they walked, she listened to the sound of their syncronised footsteps and studied the streets around her, watching the people going about their business, living their lives. What always struck her most was the way these people didn't give her and Ozymandias a second glance. Their gazes brushed over them, then moved on. This was her favorite part of town, quiet, almost safe. They past only a handful of people during the thirty or so minutes they walked together.

She looked over at Adrian who was watching a stray cat chasing a rat 'I think we're the only partnership with their own color scheme' she noted, gesturing to the purple aspects of her own costume and Adrians. He turned to her and smiled.

'We'll bring the fashion industry to it's knees' he replied. She laughed sweetly and carried on walking. Something about her laugh hit Adrian hard, and made him almost pity her. It was only when he heard her laugh that he really realised that she was still just a child. She sounded young, happy. Not something usually associated with costumed heros. She was pretty, beautiful, probably popular. Adrian wondered what had driven her to take such a dangerous path. He knew full well that Silk Spectre II had been pressured into it by her mother, but Titan, he didn't know. A girl like her shouldn't be out all night fighting men old enough to be her father, or worrying about things such as drugs, child pornography and prostitution. She should be spending time with her friends, being a teenager and enjoying her life.

'Why do you do this?' he asked, unable to control his curiosity.

She looked up, obviously she had been deep in thought and met Adrians questioning gaze 'Hm?' she asked, not fully understanding what he meant.

'Why are you a costumed hero, what made you decide to do this?' She smiled again, this time the smile didn't quite reach her emerald eyes and she looked away, nervously wringing her hands infront of herself. Adrian thought he had hit on a sensetive issue and felt himself blush slightly.

'I've seen some terrible things' she admitted, still not looking at him, instead looking out into the night 'Experienced some terrible things too. I don't want anyone else to go through anything like this, I want to make a difference' She sighed deeply and smiled again to herself, scratching the back of her neck. Adrian felt the urge to reach out and touch her arm, but thought better of it and restrained himself. They walked again in silence for a short while until they came to the entrance of another dark alleyway and Titan stopped, turning to Adrian who had also stopped, confused.

'You can leave now' she said simply. Adrian frowned.

'You live here?'

'I live around the corner' she explained, pointing down into the darkness 'It's only a minute away' she assured him with another sweet smile that didn't fool him for a second.

He gave her a look 'Maybe I should walk you' he said, moving to step around her. She stepped aside to block his path and smiled again, hands up to hold him back. She smiled and shook her head.

'No need, really, it's just around the corner, and I can take care of myself' She studied his face as he gazed over her shoulder into the darkness behind her 'Please' she pleaded with him, her smile fading 'My parents don't know I do this, my father would kill me' He looked back at her, her face pleading with him. He moved again to step around her, she reached out and grabbed his wrists. Adrian froze 'Please Ozymandias, _please_' He said nothing but looked down at her hands holding his wrists at his sides, her grip was surprisingly strong. She blushed and let go of him, stepping away, embarrased.

'Alright' he said quietly, she sighed and smiled, relieved 'Alright, you win. But be careful' he warned her.

'I will' she promised and turned to leave 'Goodnight' He nodded and wished her goodnight, watching her retreat into the darkness, only leaving once she had completely disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Titan felt his eyes on the back of her head as she walked down the alleyway, a smirk on her face. He was handsome, that was a given, and the way he flustered around her always made her smile. She was happy they had been partnered together, alone time with him could be nothing but beneficial, but she was by no means ready to divulge the secrets of her private life to him just yet. She had been most excited about seeing him again when she had attended Captain Metropolis's meeting less than three weeks ago. She had already confessed her attraction to Laurie Juspeczyk a few days after their meeting.

Laurie and Titan were already friends. The girls attending the same school in the city centre. They moved in different social circles whilst in school, and only became friends after running into each other whilst out adventuring late on a saturday night. Titan was unrecognisable thanks to he mask over her eyes, but Laurie had chosen not to wear one, as her mother did when she was a hero. Titan had been saving a teen girl from being raped by a gang of knot tops and was having trouble fighting seven of them at once, when Laurie, who was near by, had heard the scuffle and had come to lend a helping hand, the two combining their very different fight styles to beat the knot tops unconcious, leaving them lying in their own blood on the floor.

Titan looked up and gasped '_Laurie?!_' She exclaimed, looking at her properly for the first time. Laurie was bent over, supporting herself on her knees and panting, but looked up, shocked at hearing her real name and frowned, alarmed. Titan pulled the mask away from her eyes and showed Laurie her face. Laurie too gasped and held a hand over her mouth.

'_Atlas!_' She exclaimed in an almost identical voice to the one Titan had used only a minute ago '_You're Titan?!_' Titan laughed breathlessly and nodded, Laurie stared at her in disbelief 'What are the odds' she noted quietly, standing up and smiling.

'Jesus, I had no idea you were costuming Laurie' She admitted smiling. It was nice to know someone she knew was also costuming, a friendly face was always welcome.

'Mmhmm' She nodded, pushing a piece of hair back over her ear as the two girls left the alleyway for the more brightly lit streets 'My mom was the first Silk Spectre, she wanted me to carry on her name' The girls walked out onto the busy streets where people brushed past them busily, giving them odd glances before looking way quickly whenever one of the girls returned those glances. Though this city was used to heros, female heros were still a rarity, and two together, well, that was just plan weird.

'Wow, I didn't know' Titan said as Laurie nodded. Laurie was a swetet girl, she had only spoken to her a few times in school, but she had always been polite whenever she did. She kept to herself, making sure she worked enough to get the right grades to keep the school happy, whilst concentrating on her life as a masked vigilante. Truthfuly, Laurie was happy someone she knew was also a hero. She now felt she had someone to talk to, who really understood the hardships that came with having an alias. She didn't have many friends in school, a few girls she sat with in lessons at lunch, but apart from that, Laurie was pretty much alone. And Titan was no different, she didn't have the time to make friends, and even if she did they would expect her to hang out with him at weekends and after school, but she was too busy training, or saving lives.

'Yeah, she had to quit once she had me though' Laurie explained 'She always loved it, so she encouraged me to try it myself, she even trained me' Titan smiled, impressed.

'That's pretty cool, I wish I'd had someone to train me' She sighed.

Laurie looked at her 'Do your parents know?' she asked. Titan shook her head and said nothing, Laurie didn't dare press the matter any further.

The girls stayed friends and spent time together in school, but still adventured alone. Every so often they would go out together for a night, or bump into each other whilst out, but for the most part they worked alone, the way Titan prefered it. She remembered their conversation that night, only days after the meeting with the others.

'Didn't you think it was a good idea?' Titan asked as the two girls sat on a roof high above the city, watching the streets down below and keeping their eyes open for any sign of trouble. It had been a quiet night and the girls had little to do. The Knot Tops had been quiet for about a week, probably working on something big, or being held at bay by the other heros at work that night. They hoped it was the later.

'I dunno' Laurie admitted 'I mean, The Comedians probably right, we can't solve the worlds problems' she shrugged, watching as a man and his wife walked past laughing loudly, linked arm in arm, enjoying a cigarette in the warm evening air.

'We should atleast _try_' Titan said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Laurie looked up at her smirking 'I thought you'd say that' Titan frowned and gave her a look, clearly not understanding what she meant. Laurie laughed softly and looked down again 'I saw the way you were looking at Ozymandias, couldn't keep those pretty little eyes away from him' she said, still smirking as Titans jaw dropped and she slapped her playfully on the shoulder. Laurie laughed again and slapper her hand away, dodging a second slap as Titan blushed and started to giggle nervously. It was true, but she didn't know Laurie had noticed. She enjoyed times like this with Laurie, she felt like a real teenager. Spending time with her was nice, a change from the usual scum she associated with. Being with Laurie was refreshing and relaxed, the way it should be at her age.

'He's . .' she started, feeling a little foolish 'He's good looking, he's _very _good looking' She admitted, Laurie smiled at the happy look on her friends face. Titan sighed deeply and looked at Laurie 'He's _gorgeous_ L, I met him a few weeks ago' Laurie gave her a questioning look, uriging her on with her hands 'I was beating some assholes up, trying to mug a woman, and I turned around, and there he was'

'Didn't he say anything?' Laurie asked.

Titan shook her head 'No, he just looked at me, then I left' she shrugged. She thought about it for a moment, his reaction had confused her, he looked at her as if he'd been stunned. She had expected him to say something to her, but when he didn't, she ran. She blinked and came back to reality, Laurie was watching her. She smiled at her friend 'You're one to talk, giving Dr Manhattan _the _smile' Laurie threw her head back and laughed, then shrugged and smirked at Titan.

'A blue guy? Come one, who wouldn't wanna date that' Titan snorted and stood up, brushing dust of the back of her skin tight trousers and walking to the opposite end of the roof, to watch other the otherside of area they were in, Laurie following her.

'I think I'll stick to certified humans' she said. The two friends burst into hysterical laughter and sat down, continuing to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

'Is there anything in particular we're doing tonight?' Titan asked Adrian as they headed out of the building in which they held their meetings every week. It was another warm, almost stagnant July night and the heroes had just held their meeting and had already separated into their pairs and headed out to work. The Comedian had decided to join them instead of work alone and be out of the loop. Tonight he was working with Nite Owl and Rorschach, who were still working on the gang problem. They had been partnered together for little over a month now and the idea of banding together seemed to be working. The press had also already caught wind of it and were praising them on the front pages almost every day.

'I've had word of a big drug transaction thats supposed to be happening tonight, we need to go make sure it doesn't happen' He said sternly. Adrian was walking fast, keeping infront of Titan who had to jog to keep up with him. She had noticed he was unusually edgy tonight, he wasn't like this all the other times they had worked together. He ususally chatted openly with her, walking at her pace. But tonight Titan knew something was off, his voice didn't even sound as friendly as it normally did. And in all honesty, getting the cold shoulder from Ozymandias hurt.

'What's wrong?' she asked quietly, watching the way his cape moved in the light breeze and wishing she could see his face instead. Adrian said nothing for a long minute, thinking hard. He worried about her more than he cared to admit, even to himself. Especially when they weren't together. He knew she was hiding something from him, he just didn't know what, yet. She still hadn't let him get close to her home. He knew the real reason wasn't that her parents didn't know, he was perfectly capable of keeping quiet whilst she shook in, but she wouldn't tell him what was really behind her reluctancy to share with him, not matter how many times he asked.

'Incase you didn't notice Titan, drug dealers tend to carry guns' He spat back at her over his shoulder sarcastically. Titan frowned and stopped jogging, standing still in the middle of the street, that one had hurt. Adrian didn't notice she had slowed down and carried on walking. He walked for about a minute until he realised he couldn't hear her footsteps and stopped, looking back to find her half way down the block behind him, looking less than impressed. Adrian sighed impatiently 'Come on Titan, we don't have all night'

She didn't move 'I'm not an idiot' She said, staring him hard in the face. She wasn't going to be spoken to like that from another mask, especially not one who was supposed to be her partner. She was used to it from the criminals she dealt with, but coming from Ozymandias, well, that was just right rude. He turned and walk back to her, standing just a few feet away from her 'You can't speak to me like that!' she said, her finger pointed at his chest 'I don't care who you are' she spat, jabbing her finger into the hard material that covered his chest, shoving him back a step.

'I'm sorry' he said, holding his hands up to calm her 'I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'm just' he paused and sighed 'I'm just worried' he admitted, turning back around and starting to walk again, Titan following him again 'These are some seriously dangerous people Titan, I don't want you to get hurt' Adrian felt a blush under the skin of cheeks, subtly admitting out loud that he cared for her. Titan pulled a face behind his back and reached out. She grabbed his wrist and pulled hard, bringing him stumbling backwards and spinning him around, slamming her hand into his chest as he did, sending him sprawling onto the floor, where he landed on his back with a thud and a cry of surprise. She stood over him, looking down, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

'Point proven' he wheezed as she grabbed his hand to help him back up. Titan smiled her smug smile and nodded, Adrian rubbing his chest with the heel of his hand 'Jeeze girl you're strong' Titan laughed and started to walk, her leading the way this time, though she had no idea where they were going.

'You sound almost shocked about that' she called back. Ozymandias caught up with her, brushing dust off his shoulders and cape.

'Alright, I shouldn't have judged you. But this is _serious_ Titan, and you're young' he said, sounding serious. He stopped again and took hold of her arm, looking her in the eye to get across just how serious he really was 'I know your good at what you do and stubborn to boot, but there's going to be a whole bunch of them, probably armed, and I'd feel a hell of alot better if you werent here, but that isn't an option with you is it? So just _stay close to me_, okay?' he said, emphasising his words by squeezing her arm. Titan nodded.

'Okay, I won't wonder, promise' Adrian smiled and let her go, setting off once more.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a short walk to the delapidated industrial estate in a particularly run down area of the city. This was where the drugs trade was to take place. Titan had never been in this part of town before and was beginning to understand what Ozymandias had meant when he said it was serious. This was the absolute under belly of the city. The sheer smell of the place made her gag and more than once Titan found she had to clasp her hand over her mouth and stop for a moment, fighting the urge to vomit.

The streets were ripe with blood and crime, and the sound of sex was never far away. Postitutes were on every corner, waiting for a buyer to come along, selling their self respect. Drug addicts were slumped against the walls, unable to move. Their discarded needles left on the streets, dirty and over used. Inside one of the many run down apartment buildings Titan could hear arguing and a child crying. The buildings here needed work on them. Windows were broken and boarded over, doors hanging off hinges, pipes torn from the outside of walls and graffitti scrawled over both brick and glass. The sounds of the crying child tugged hard on Titans heart strings and she felt no shame as the tears trickled down her cheeks. She wanted to help them all, but in her heart, she knew she couldn't.

Titan and Ozymandias glided through the streets silently, Titan behind him the entire time, his arm held out behind him, a soft grip on her arm, just to make sure she was still there. Neither dared speak a single word to the other as they finally approached their destination, a dissused warehouse. They had kept to the shadows for the bulk of their journey, having no desire to seen that night, very much wanting the element of surprise to sill be on their side. Once they reached the warehouse, Adrian turned to Titan, whose arm he was still holding, and pressed a finger to his lips. She could barely see him in the darkness but understood what he meant and nodded.

They edged forwards and carefully scaled the wall of the building, climbing onto the roof and stopping beside the large window in the roof. Below them two groups of men were stood facing each other, in serious talks, there were nine of them. They had only seconds to act. Adrian grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him, whispering into her ear.

'We have to get in there, now. So we're going to have to get in their quickly, use their surprise against them?' she nodded wordlessly 'Okay, I have a plan' Adrian leaned forwards again and whispered into her ear, explaining what was going to happen and making sure she was okay with everything.

'You ready?' he asked. Titan nodded and they stood up. Adrian took a step towards her and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her in to him, her arm going around his back, the other holding his bicep. He made sure his grip on her was tight and whispered 'One . . . two . . . three . . . go!' They both took a simultainous step to the right, crashing through the glass roof and falling the twenty feet to the floor. Titan kept her face hidden in his shoulder as they fell, Adrians free hand on the back of her head.

Shattered glass was the first thing they noticed, as it rained down on them. The men scattered, covering their heads and faces from the danger of the broken glass, distracting them as Titan and Ozymandias hit the ground, knees buckling under the impact and taking only a second to recover themselves and burst into action.

Titan landed the first hit, bringing her leg up fast and high, knocking one of them out cold with a powerful and carefully placed kick to the face whilst he was fumbling around for his gun. Behind her Adrian was using his hands to both disarm and subdue three at once, making it look easy. Titan span quickly, throwing another to the floor with the heel of her foot, hitting him hard in the back of the head whilst slamming the heel of her hand into the nose of a third, her other hand knocking the loaded pistol out of his hand onto the floor, where it slid out of reach. The next to come at her was bigger than the others and the only one unarmed. Titan found herself locked in a furious fist fight with him, using all her skill and speed just to keep his fists from hitting her.

She backed away, him following her, throwing wild punches until her back hit Adrians and she braced herself against him, placing her hands on his lower back and throwing herself into the air. Both her feet hit his face and he fell backwards clutching a broken nose. Titan landed a second later infront of Adrian who was finishing off his last opponent with a punch in the face, dropping the man to the floor. It had lasted only seconds.

Titan smiled at him, both of them out of breath 'I love the way you fight' Adrian panted, catching his breath. Titan laughed and nodded.

'Sometimes I wonder if I chose the right fighting style' she said, also panting.

Adrian shook his head 'Your style is great' He did admire her style. She was very gymnastic in the way she fought, lots of flips and jumps, very athletic, and more often than not she used whatever was around to launch herself into the air, always to devestating effect. She was about to say something when the sound of sirens kicked up not too far away, their call had paid off. As the cars and vans pulled up the two heroes composed them selves and walked out to meet the eger press, smiling whilst their pictures were took and the drugs were confiscated and the perpetrators arrested.

And Titan and Ozymandias were engulfed by flashing lights.


	7. Chapter 7

Titan slung the bag over her shoulder and brushed a stray piece of vibrant red hair behind her ear, walking out of the open door and out into the bright sunlight, Laurie only a step behind her, rumaging in her bag for her hidden cigarettes, lighting one up as soon as they were clear of the school building and well on their way home. Titan was aching from the drop through the glass window last night and grimaced as she walked, the balls of her feet burning painfully.

'That's a terrible habit Laurel' Titan mumbled. The sun was hot today, something Titan had never been a fan of, which was only adding to her grumpy mood. Laurie laughed and shook her head. She knew it was a bad habit, but she wasn't about to quit.

'I know that' she replied, taking a long drag from the cigarette and exhaling slowly 'But it's also a very satisfying habit' she said with a small nod of the head that made Titan laugh. Her feet ached as they walked home, her shoulders and back feeling sore too, she made a mental note to beat the crap out of Ozymandias when she next saw him, just for his stupid idea.

'You want to get yourself a boyfriend girl' Titan said, waving a hand in Lauries general direction. Laurie who was again a few paces behind Titan, squeeled and skipped up to Titan, linking their arms together and bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. Titan smirked and chuckled whilst Laurie worked out the bulk of her excitement. 'Okay' Titan said, surpressing her laughter, Laurie had _never_ acted like this before. 'Explain what the reaction is all about'

Laurie exhaled deeply and gave her friend her widest smile 'Jon kissed me!' she said quickly, then paused, waiting for reaction. Titan looked at her, oblivious. Laurie rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. 'Y'know Jon . . .' Titan shrugged her shoulders. Laurie groaned 'Jon is Dr Manhattan!' Titans jaw dropped and she gasped, Laurie smiling widely and nodding, clearly over the moon.

'Are you serious?!' she asked, astonished. She certainly hadn't seen _that _one coming. Laurie nodded and squeeled again.

'Yeah! On patrol last week, he just leant over and kissed me Atlas! He's _incredible!_' Titan smiled as her friend giggled excitedly. She was happy her friend was excited about her relationship with Jon, and hoped this wouldnt cause complications between the Watchmen. She had considered the possibility of her own relationship with Ozymandias, she suspected he liked her, the way he looked at her, and flustered slightly whenever she was around made her often wonder about the way he felt for her. He was always protective and kind towards her, always trying to find out why she kept him away from her home, worrying about her.

But if they _did_ have a relationship, the impact on the Watchmen could potentially be devestating. If it didn't work out, it could cause a rift between the heros, maybe even tearing the Watchmen apart, making all their efforts pointless. But if it did work out, and she and Ozymandias did work together, she could be truly happy with him, maybe even for the rest of her life.

'What about you and Ozy?' Laurel asked, breaking her train of thought.

Titan looked up 'Huh?'

Laurie rolled her eyes 'Ozymandias, y'know, the super hot hero your obsessed with who just happens to be your partner and as far as the rest of us can tell finds you pretty damn hot and gets all embarrased and flustered every time you look at him and also had his arm around you in the papers today' she said 'Or did you forget about him?' she added, rather sarcastically.

Titan gave her a look and faked a laugh 'I didn't forget, I was thinking, thats something us smart people do' she smirked. Laurie laughed and dropped her jaw in mock offence, giving her shoulder a small shove. Titan sighed and dropped her gaze, starting to walk again, slowly this time, dragging her feet 'I don't know L. I mean, I like him and all, but he's so much older than I am' she sighed again and bit her lip.

Laurie placed a sympathetic hand on her arm as the girls came to a stop at the corner where they parted ways every afternoon 'Don't worry about it Atlas, he clearly likes you, it just hasn't happened yet' she smiled at her friend adding 'But it will, okay?' Titan looked up and nodded 'Alright, call me later okay?' she said as she started to walk away.

'Alright, see you later Laurie' she said as Laurie called her goodbye back over her shoulder. Titan walked the rest of the way quietly, it was only a short walk and just minutes later she was pushing the small gate open and jogging up the 4 steps to her front door, heading inside. Titan froze once she was inside and felt her stomach drop. Her father was sat facing her reading the newspaper, her picture glaring out at her from the front page. He looked up when he heard her enter and closed the paper, folding it so her picture faced us as he placed it on his lap.

'Looks like those masks have been busy again eh?' he said, his voice cold, dangerous.

'Looks like' she replied, unable to speak any louder than a barely audible whisper.

He studied her face for a moment, then picked up the newspaper, gazing at the picture of his daughter and the blond masked man curiously 'This one here' he said, without looking at her but knowing he had every ounce of her attention 'Titan. She kind of looks like you Atlas' he said with a small, disbelieving laugh, sounding nonchalant, but Titan knew her father well, and knew there was nothing nonchalant at all about this conversation.

She let out a nervous laugh 'Don't be silly' both her voice and hands were shaking.

He looked her dead in the eye, his face furious, full of rage 'Don't you see it? Red hair, pale skin, young. Just like you' Titan shook her head, terrified and suddenly felt like a little girl all over again. Her father stood up, crossing the room in a stride and shoving Titan back against the wall behind her, she grimaced in pain and felt herself going dizzy, he leant forward to whisper into her ear, gripping her arm so hard she knew it would bruise 'If I find out thats you, and you've lied to me, you're fucking _dead_ girl, you hear me? Dead!' Titan nodded furiously and resisted the urge to cry.

He stepped away and let go of her arm, barging his way past and out of the door, leaving Titan alone and trying to calm herself down, feeling the blood from her head drip down onto her shoulder and neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Titan was terrified. No one could have the same effect on her as her father did. Out there she was hard, untouchable, and afraid of nothing. But when he looked at her, she crumbled and became that scared little girl all over again. Everything she had spent all those years working on, all those walls and defences, shattered instantly, as soon as he was there. She stood, frozen against the wall, breathing deeply and feeling the blood now trickling down her arm.

She stood for a long time, over an hour, maybe two until the sun had started to set, calming herself down until she could move again and, grabbing the discarded news paper bolted for the stairs, taking them three at a time, hurtling herself into her bedroom. She dropped to her knees with a bang and grimaced in pain, reaching under the bed and pulling out the box she kept her costume in. Hearing the commotion from the next room, her younger sister Orion came to investigate.

'Atlas, what the fuck are you -' she stopped dead, finding her sister crouched on the floor, her long beautiful hair stuck to her head by blood that had stained the back and arm of her shirt. She gasped when she saw what was in her sister's hand and on the floor beside her. She could see the front page of the newspaper, the one with the pretty masked vigilante and her partner on, being congratulated by the police after a drugs bust. And everything that pretty hero had been wearing was in the box held in her sisters hand. Titan had frozen again, eyes screwed shut, afraid to look up at her baby sister.

'Atlas?' she questioned, taking a step into the room and closing the door behind her. She got down on her knees besides her shaking sister, taking her arm to steady her, surprised to find her sisters face tear stained as she cried silently. She gestured to the news article 'Atlas is that you?' she asked softly. Titan nodded.

'He knows Orion' she whispered, her voice quivering, still looking down at the box in front of her 'He knows it's me' Her hands were shaking as her sister took them to calm her, leaning back to examine the wound in her head 'He's going to kill me'

Orion frowned 'Don't be stupid!' she said, taking her sisters shoulders and forcing her to look her in the eye 'You're Titan At! You're a goddamned superhero! I've seen the news footage of you beating the shit out of bigger guys that dad. He can't hurt you' Atlas was still breathing deeply, not taking in her sisters words, letting the fear overwhelm her, thinking quickly, planning. She stood up fast, slapping her sister's hands away and grabbing the box.

'I have to burn this' she said, already on her way out of the door hurriedly, racing back down the stairs, her sister hot on her heels.

'What?! Why?' Orion demanded, following her hysterical sister, still plastered in her own blood into the kitchen, where she dropped the box down on the table and started to rummage furiously through the draws, mumbling hastily to herself 'Atlas!' she said, trying and failing to gain her attention. Atlas grunted in frustration and slammed the draw shut, ignoring Orion as she opened a second. Orion watched her in horror and shock, still trying to take it all in. Then, Atlas let out a triumphant laugh and pulled a box of matches from one of the draws, stuffing them into her jeans pocket 'Atlas, would you just slow down for a minute?' she asked, stepping around the table to stop her sister and force her attention on her.

Atlas ignored her sister and threw the back door open, heading out into the yard and placing the box down on the floor. She took the matches from her pocket and pulled one from the packet, striking it against the strip on the box and finding it was a dud, cursing under her breath and going back for a second, which lit. Orion, who had followed her sister outside slapped the match from her sister's hand and put it out by standing on it before the entire garden went up in flames, then, kicked the box from her sister, who glared at her angrily, picking the box back up.

'I've got to get rid of it Orion, if he finds this, he _will _kill me' she tried to explain, eyes pleading frantically with her worried and confused sister. Orion reached out and slowly took the box from her hands, holding it out of reach whilst she tired to reason with her.

'Listen to me okay?' She said slowly, Titan nodded 'You can't burn this. If Titan suddenly stops working the day he tells you he thinks it's you, then he'll _know_ it's you' Titan nodded, she was right. She couldn't just give it up, that would be a dead give away, and he'd win.

'What am I going to do?' she whispered, still shaking. Orion put the box down on the messy grass and hugged her sister tightly.

'Go to him, your partner, I can say his name' she mumbled quietly, gaining a small laugh from Atlas 'Go to him and get his help, maybe he'll know what to do, and if he doesn't maybe one of the other Watchmen will, okay?' She pulled away, keeping her sister at arms length

'I'm scared Orion' she admitted, confiding in her little sister. She felt guilty for doing so, she had always been the rock for the 15 years of Orion's life, she'd stood up for her sister, looked after her when their parents didn't want to or were unable, protected her from the bullies at school and above all, been her closest and dearest friend. This wasn't the way this was supposed to happen, Atlas was supposed to be the one assuring her sister everything was going to be alright, not the other way around.

'Don't be' she replied, smiling at her 'You're a hero A. You deal with scum like him everyday, what one more eh?' Titan smiled and hugged her sister, sighing, now finally calm at the thought of seeing Ozymandias, and even more so at the prospect of gaining his help and protection.

'What would I do without you' she mumbled into her sister's soft brown hair.

'Crash and burn' she replied with a smile. Titan laughed and took a step back.

'I'll be back soon, I promise'

Her sister nodded 'Your damn right, you'd never leave me here' she said as her sister took off into the hastily approaching night.


	9. Chapter 9

Titan was grimacing in pain as she hurried through the sinister streets, feeling the minutes slip past and the temperature drop until she shivered with cold and her exposed skin was covered in chilly goose bumps. She kept to the quietest areas she knew, not waiting to be seen in her current state. She had been travelling across town for little over fifteen minutes when she ducked down a familiar alleyway and forced open the back door to an abandoned house, its windows and doors boarded up. She tore the wooden board off the door and threw it onto the ground behind her, her entire body aching from the previous night's activities. The lock was already busted from the police raid she had witnessed a week previously, she gave the door a sturdy shove with her shoulder, stumbling and holding onto the door frame as it swung open.

The house was disgusting and Titan gagged as soon as the smell hit her and had to clasp her hand over her mouth, making a mental note to breath through her mouth whilst she was here. Used needles and spoons were still on the dirty wooden table, sitting casually next to a baby's bottle. The sight of it made her sick to the stomach, and she felt her left hand curl angrily into a fist, her right hand still holding onto the box under her arm, knuckles turning white with fury. She remembered the way the child had screamed as it was torn out of its drug addicted mothers frail hands and passed on to a care worker. It was in that second that Titan had decided she would never bring a child into this world, not when there were already so many suffering.

She stepped inside and pushed the door almost closed behind her, making sure she had a quick exit if she needed one. She placed the box down on the rotting table and pulled her shirt off over her head, ripping it into strips. She turned the off-white tap on and watched as it spat water out, sputtering for a moment, then starting to run smoothly. She held a strip of the material under the tap, making sure not to use any that were already stained by her blood, and then pressed it against the gash in her head, hissing at the pain and suppressing a groan, going dizzy again. She mopped the area around the wound, cleaning it and the blood away best she could, before plaiting her hair and draping it over her shoulder unable to lift her bruised arm high enough to tie her usual high pony tail. She knew her fellow Watchmen would notice and know something was wrong, but she couldn't hide it this time.

She changed quickly and quietly into her costume, feeling calmer once she did, placing her mask over her eyes. And then she was strong again, no longer Atlas LaFonte and once again Titan, superhero, masked vigilante, member of the Watchmen and partner to the world's smartest man. She smiled and let out a weak laugh at herself and shook her head, feeling foolish at being so scared earlier. Orion was right, she did incredible things behind this mask, and if their father thought he could change that, to intimidate her, then he was certainly wrong. He had always had a way of making her feel vulnerable and alone, but she wasn't alone, she was with the Watchmen. Her mind wondered back to Orion, her baby sister. She loved no one more than she loved Orion, she would give her life to protect her. She took all the beatings as a child, so her sister wouldn't have to. And she wouldn't let him hurt her now; she'd get her out of there.

She stuffed the blood stained clothes into the box and took them outside with her, dropping them onto the floor and taking the box of matches out that had still been in her jeans pocket, striking one and dropping into the box, her clothes going up in flames in mere seconds, destroying any evidence of her ever being there and turned her back, leaving them to burn.

Adrian was worried. It was already late and still she wasn't here. They had been in their weekly meeting for over an hour; she was never this late, if ever late at all. None of his fellow Watchmen seemed to share his anxious feelings, not even Laurie, who had already assured him several times she would be here soon and everything would be fine. But he couldn't shake the unsettled feeling in stomach and found it hard to concentrate on anything Nite Owl was saying. He could tell the others were getting frustrated with him, but he was too worried about her to care.

He had come to terms with the fact he had feeling for her, trying to deny them was pointless and succeeded only in frustrating him. He couldn't help who he fell for, and really how difficult was it for fall for someone like her? She was beautiful, smart, funny and his favourite, deadly. The press always had a field day when she was around, there had been a more desirable hero since the original Silk Spectre had been active, and now there were two. In truth both she and the Silk Spectre II were beautiful young women, but Titan just drew him in.

But whether he chose to act on those feelings was a different thing entirely. She was just 17, ten years younger than himself, and all of this was new to him. He had never felt close to anyone his entire life, not even his parents. Oh he'd had girlfriends, but that was when he was younger, and none of them had ever meant anything to him. But Titan was different, he really _felt_ for her, a whole kaleidoscope of untouched emotions he was only now discovering. He wanted to act on them, to confess all to her and hope she would reciprocate those feelings, to hold and protect her, to kiss her.

'Ozymandias?' Are you listening?' Adrian blinked and looked up at Nite Owl. The entire group were looking at him, waiting for his input into whatever subject they were discussing.

'Sorry?' he asked quietly. Nite Owl shook his head and went to speak again. He was interrupted as the door open and she finally arrived. Relief flooded him, quickly followed by panic when he saw the state she was in. She was bleeding again, having accidentally reopened the wound in her head on her way over. Her face was pale and weak, she needed help. The others turned to look at her, shocked, no one knowing exactly what to do. She stood in the doorway, her hand on the door knob, saying nothing but looking at Adrian with pleading eyes.

It was the Comedian who broke the silence 'About fucking time' he grunted, stomping his way over there obnoxiously and grabbing her by the arm, dragging her into the room. She cried out in pain and pulled away from him as he let go of her as if she'd burnt him and looked at her confused. She backed away and bent double, clutching her arm and whimpering in pain, the blood from her head now becoming noticeable by the rest of group as it dripped off her shoulder and onto the floor.

'Your father, he knows who are you' Dr Manhattan said, not a question. She looked up at him and nodded, straightening herself out. Adrian crossed the room and pressed his hand to the cut in her head, hearing her groan in pain made his stomach hurt and he used his free hand to stroke her face, soothing her.

'He did this?!' Rorschach asked, his voice menacing. She nodded and held on to Adrian's arm, feeling dizzy for the third and hopefully final time that day. She held onto him whilst he lead her across the room and sat her down in his usual seat. Laurie came to kneel beside her friend, Jon and Nite Owl with her, Rorschach and The Comedian in discussions as to what they were going to do about her situation. Laurie started to slowly remove her jacket, be careful not to brush against the bruises on her arm.

'Did he do those too?' Adrian asked softly, still stemming the blood flow from her head and holding her hand, his gloves having been discarded to the floor, stroking her soft fingers. She looked stunning without her gloved jacket on, her long slender neckline giving way to elegant shoulders and a perfect bust line. It was taking every ounce of his concentration to resist kissing her.

'Yes' she whispered, squeezing his fingers 'My sister!' she cried out, feeling tears gathering under her mask 'She's still there, what if he hurts her?' she was border lining hysterical and Adrian abandoned her head to pull her into a hug, Laurie pressing a flannel to her head.

'I'll go' Rorschach said 'Keep watch' Titan looked up and nodded, whispering her thanks.

'But if my parents notice I'm gone. . ' She started but was unable to finish, she truthfully didn't know what would happen if they knew she was gone all night, he would know for certain she was Titan, and Orion would pay for it.

'Rorschach' Adrian said, standing up and taking charge 'Go to Titans home, speak to her sister, make sure she knows your there, and tell her to tell her parents Titan is staying with Laurie tonight and will be home tomorrow. The rest of you, take patrol over the city, I'm taking Titan home' the others nodded and felt, Laurie giving her a hug on the way out and Titan giving Rorschach her address. Then as the room was emptying, Adrian slipped his arm around her waist, picked up her jacket and lead her out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thankyou for your reviews. Enjoy._

It was colder than Titan remembered as she and Ozymandias walked towards the nicer end of the city, the end where people with money live. There was less crime in these parts, the neighbour hoods were nice, cleaner and the homes nicer. Of course no part of the city was completely free of crime, there was just less of it around here, still there was graffiti scrawled on walls and across windows every so often, gangs still hung around corners and drug pusher still emerged from the shadows like rats in the night, selling their decorated poison.

Titan shivered involuntarily in the cold air and smiled to herself when Ozymandias pulled her closer in to him, his arm hung protectively around her pale shoulder. She felt tiny, almost frail in his arms, and once again he felt the overwhelming urge to wrap her up in cotton and shelter her from the harsh reality of the world, someone as beautiful as her shouldn't have to go through such horrors as this. He now had new worries on his mind; he hadn't known she had a sister. Most of the Watchmen, himself, Nite Owl, Silk Spectre II and Rorschach were all without siblings, he had assumed the same applied for Titan, stupid assumption really, for the supposed smartest man on the planet.

As he had done many times before, Adrian was keeping to quiet, dark areas, hoping not to be seen. If the knot tops or any other gang saw them, a hero in such a bad state, well, that would be just too good of an opportunity for them to say no. And the last thing he wanted would be to be running, or worse, fighting, with Titan in the state she was in.

'Is it far?' she asked, arms crossed over her chest, feeling self conscious without her jacket on. Her voice quivered with the cold and exhaustion. She'd had a tiring week, with patrol, the drugs bust that had taken part in, to school work and now this; she'd barely had time to stop and breath. The balls of her feet were still burning, as were her calves and back, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep for a week.

'Not very' he answered, pushing her hair back over her other shoulder so he could see her face. It was back in her usual high pony tail, the way she liked it, Adrian having tied it at her request. Not quite as tight or as high as she would have tied it herself, but for his first pony tail, she couldn't complain 'Are you tired? We can stop for a moment if you like' She nodded and let him steer her into one of the nearby alleyways, which was empty. She kept hold of Adrian's arm and let him take her, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes once she got there, desperate for relief for her aching feet.

'Are you alright?' he asked, studying her beautifully white face. She looked strained, tired. But she would be okay, as soon as he got her home and to bed, she'd be fine.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He was just feet away, still holding onto her forearm 'It's been a heavy week y'know?' she sighed deeply, unable to stop worrying about Orion, she should never have let her there, what was she thinking?! He would know something was up when she didn't come home; he wouldn't believe Orion even if she did tell them she was at Laurie's. It was all too much of a coincidence. That's what hurt her the most, no matter what she did, whether she gave up her career as a costumed hero, or she continued with it, he would win, there was no way she could beat him.

'I know' Adrian said softly, stepping closer to her, fingers slowing massaging her forearm 'You just need some rest'

Titan shook her head, watching his light blue, almost turquoise eyes intently, her own fingers curling around the elbow of his costume 'I can't rest, not until my sister is safe'

'Don't worry' he replied, his hand going up over the elbow and slowly stroke her bicep, moving closer still 'Rorschach is there, he won't let anything happen to her, I promise' She smiled a sweet tired smile, her beautiful eyes heavy. Adrian took another daring step forwards, his hands taking her waist, looking down at her, only a few inches shorter than himself, lustfully.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing deepening and her stomach going insane with nerves and anticipation 'What about me?' she asked, her voice barely even a whisper, just inches away from him. Her hands slid up onto his strong shoulders.

He moved in, whispering 'I'll take care of you' Adrian closed the gap between the two of them and pressed his mouth against hers, feeling her lean up into the kiss and he pulled her harder against him in need and slid a hand down to caress her thigh. Adrian sighed softly into their kiss and used his mouth to claim her bottom lip as his own, their kiss quickly becoming passionate. Titan momentarily let her worries slip away as he finally kissed her and concentrated on the way his hands felt on her. After a short while, their rather heated kiss ended as they pulled apart, eyes opening.

Titan reached up, pulling the mask away from his eyes, Ozymandias copied; taking her own off her face 'What is your name?' she asked quietly 'Your real name?'

He smiled and stroked her cheek 'My name is Adrian'

Adrian held open the window for Titan as she climbed in, him only a second behind her. He closed the window behind them and drew the long purple drapes. Adrian's apartment was nice; the floor was rich and wooden, with plain white walls, decorated with Egyptian paintings and ornaments. The furniture was made from a soft dark grey metal, holding books and a few scattered photographs. In the living area was a television, facing the large sofa, covered with huge, thick cushions in deep purples, reds and gold's. News paper articles of his accomplishments both alone and with the Watchmen framed and hung, along with the group photograph.

Adrian came up behind her and took her waist 'Would you like to shower?' She turned to him and smiled, still holding his mask. His face was beautiful and blemish free, she found him even more attractive without the mask on.

'No' she said, shaking her head 'I'm tired, I just want to sleep' He nodded and took her hand, leading her through to his bedroom. It was decorated in the same way as the rest of the apartment, the bed sheets and comforter purple with a gold trim, Egyptian hieroglyphs' on the wall above the bed.

'You can have my bed' He says, taking a grey t-shirt from the dresser and handing it to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and leaving her to change. She changed quickly, sighing in relief as she pulled her shoes off and dropped them onto the floor, quickly followed by her trousers and corset; Adrian had left her jacket in the living area. She kept her underwear on and pulled the shirt on over her head, breathing deeply, it smelt like him.

She opened the door and went to find him, washing his face in the bathroom sink, out of his costume and in plain, loosely fitted trousers and a t-shirt 'I'm decent' She said quietly, gaining his attention, he looked up from the sink and gasped. He had never seen her without her costume on before, she was _stunning_. Her long hair was down and draped seductively over her shoulders. The shirt hung away from her body, being pushed away by pert breasts, leaving perfect thighs on show.

He swallowed hard and nodded 'Okay, I'll be through in a moment' his voice was husky. She nodded and went back to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed and waiting only a minute for him to follow her in. She watched as he threw six of the ten pillows on the bed onto the floor and pulled back the thick covers. He turned to her and took her hand, helping her climb under the covers, watching as she lay down.

He kissed her gently on the forehead 'What is _your_ real name?'

She smiled, answering simply 'Atlas'

Adrian chuckled 'Now I see where you get Titan from' She nodded, her eyes getting increasingly heavy, he stood up and covered her over 'Goodnight Atlas' he said, turning to leave. Titan sat up, reaching out and grabbing his hand, he looked back at her.

'Stay with me?' Adrian smiled and nodded, walking round to the other side of the bed, climbing in behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, watching her fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When Titan woke up, she was alone. She was still in Adrian's bed, surrounded by a mass of pillows and felt tiny in his bed. The silk sheets felt good against her skin, and she thought that if she moved even an inch she was in danger of sliding out onto the floor. The thick curtains were still drawn over the high window, only a tiny slit of light creeping in through the gap in the middle, letting her know she had slept through the whole night. She smiled and hoped Adrian had stayed with her the whole time. Having him with her as she had been falling asleep had been comforting, she felt safe in his arms, smiling whilst he slowly stroked her stomach, feeling her breathing.

Adrian had stayed with her the whole night, until he himself woke early and got up to take his usual shower and dress himself, tip toeing silently around his apartment, trying not to wake her. She looked beautiful and peaceful in his bed, breathing deeply, the bags under her eyes finally fading away. He felt calmer than he had done in months, knowing where she was, and that she was safe, brought a sense of security to him he was in no rush to relinquish. He already had plans and hoped she would sleep for at least a few more hours, she certainly needed it.

He checked on her one last time before leaving. Out in the corridor he checked the time, 7.13am. Hopefully she would sleep until at least ten, and if not, he had left her a note to let her know where he was, and not to worry. Rorschach had already checked in with him during the night, having left the Comedian to watch over Orion, letting him know she was safe, and her parents thought Atlas was with Laurie.

Adrian headed down the stairs of his apartment building, down to his pigeon hole to get his post. There was a tall blond woman at her own pigeon hole, she looked up when Adrian arrived and gave him a wide, toothy grin, and he suppressed a groan. Rachel was Adrian's resident stalker who couldn't take the hint that he really wasn't interested. She tried too hard, wore too much make up and always had too much skin on show. When she first moved into the building she would insist on coming over to Adrian's apartment several time a day, much to his annoyance, only to borrow pointless things and try to seduce him.

'Morning Adrian' she said with an overly friendly smile, throwing curly blond hair back over her shoulder to leave her fake cleavage on show. As usual she was wearing a night dress too short and too tight for her. Adrian tried to suppress a smirk when he thought back to Atlas lying in this bed, and wonder how Rachel would treat him if she knew.

'Good morning' he replied politely, opening his pigeon hole door and taking out a handful of letters. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her talking some sort of rubbish at him, trying to catch his eye 'Well I have to go, busy day ahead' he said cheerfully, interrupting her and making a quick exit before she could keep him any longer.

Atlas climbed slowly out of the bed, surprised to find the floor was warm, probably under floor heating and stretched best she could despite the pain in her arm and head. The clock beside the bed told her it was 10.37am. She gasped; she'd slept for almost 12 hours! She walked around the bed and pulled the curtains open, turning away and squeezing her eyes shut, protecting them from the bright sunlight. It was then that she caught the scent of eggs.

She smiled and turned, setting off to find the kitchen. Adrian was stood in front of the stove, holding the hand of the pan, a spatula in his other hand. He looked up as she entered and smiled, he looked fantastic out of his costume, his blond hair slightly tousled.

'Good morning beautiful' he said, smiling at her. She looked cute having just woken up, her hair a little messy, and the shirt she was wearing creased from sleeping. Those heavy bags under her eyes had gone, but the bruises on her arm were still there and more visible than ever, glowing a bright, violent purple, they looked sore.

'My sister? Is she-' she began, stepping into the kitchen.

'She's fine' Adrian smiled to her, he turned back to the pan bubbling on the hot stove 'Rorschach checked in with me early this morning, she's absolutely fine, probably at school by now' she sighed her relief and smiled, taking a seat at the wooden breakfast table behind him.

'I hope you like Omelette' he said over his shoulder, taking the pan off the stove and serving the food onto a plate beside him 'I'm afraid I don't have any meat, I'm a vegetarian'.

'Omelette is fine' she said as he turned and placed the plates on the table, his own beside hers. She expected him to sit with her immediately, but instead Adrian opened a cupboard above the stove and took out two glasses and went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of apple juice. He sat beside her and poured their drinks, putting hers beside her plate.

Adrian was a good cook, and she hadn't realised how hungry she was until she finally ate his warm Omelette. Her head still throbbed, but she felt better, now she wasn't worried about her sister, she would be safe at least for a few more hours whilst she was at school, giving Atlas time to get home and plan how she was going to keep both herself and her sister safe, and to keep her parents from knowing she was Titan. Then something hit her and her stomach dropped, suddenly she didn't have an appetite anymore.

'Oh god' she mumbled, feeling the colour drain from her face.

'What's wrong?' Adrian asked, taking her hand.

'My clothes' she said breathlessly 'They were bloodstained, I burnt them' she looked up at Adrian, terrified once again 'I can't go home in my costume Adrian, I have nothing else' He smiled and shook his head, making her frown, confused.

'I went out this morning' he explained, pushing his plate away from him, putting it on top of her own which was empty 'There's a bag with new clothes and shoes in for you in the bathroom' Titan gave him a look, standing up and putting their dirty dishes in the sink.

'Are you serious?' she asked, turning back to him, leaning against the blank granite counter behind her.

'Of course' he said, as if it were obvious. She smiled and walked over to him, bending down to kiss him. Adrian grasped the back of her head as they kissed and whimpered in argument when she pulled away. She bit her lip and informed him she was going to shower, leaving the kitchen and Adrian behind her. She got out into the hallway when he grabbed her hand and spun her around, pulling her against him and kissing her fiercely.

He was beginning to give in completely to the urges he had worked so hard to repress, they stumbled backwards until she hit the wall and found herself pinned between it and Adrian, who had grabbed her thigh and hooked it around his hip, his tongue only just starting to probe her warm mouth. Their breathing deepened as hands and minds started to wonder to places more sensual and erotic, both of them wanting more.

Reluctantly, Titan pulled away from Adrian who was panting slightly, just like she was, and gave her one last small, delicate kiss on the lips before letting her go. She sighed, content, and left to shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Titan was reluctant when she and Adrian finally parted ways. He insisted on escorting her almost all of the way home, to the place she regularly left him. He'd held onto her hand the entire way, from the second they left his apartment until they came to the alleyway, still not letting go as the pretty blond passed them in the corridor of their apartment building, smiling at Adrian and giving Atlas a confused, almost resentful look.

The clothes Adrian had bought here were a nice fit. He had bought her plain pale blue jeans and a green t-shirt that went well with her eyes, which she suspected had been one of his main reasons for buying the shirt. He'd also bought her white baseball boots that were a surprisingly snug fit, which she didn't think was as surprising when Adrian had admitted he checked the size of her costume shoes this morning before he'd gone out. He'd also put a few stitches in the wound in her head, after she'd reopened it again getting out of the shower. It was deep, but she didn't want to go to the hospital with it, that would only result in more injuries once she got home.

The bruise on her arm still stung, and was still purple. Adrian had rubbed cream into it earlier, but so far it'd had little effect, if any, but she felt a lot calmer after spending the night with him. She'd never spent a night in a place as nice as Adrian's apartment and could tell he had money. The clothes she was wearing were made well, clearly expensive, probably more expensive than anything else in her wardrobe.

She was anxious to see Orion, and though she had been assured that she was perfectly fine, she'd feel a whole lot better as soon as she saw her. She couldn't remember ever having spent a night away from Orion, and though she enjoyed her time with Adrian, especially kissing him, she missed her sister.

She was still feeling the high after kissing Adrian, she hadn't expected it, but was happy and almost relieved when he did. He was compassionate and gentle, always making sure he didn't brush against any of her sore spots, whilst still being firm. She had felt so completely happy lying in his arms last night, feeling his soft breath on the back of her neck, his chest pressed tightly against her back, and his crotch, his crotch against her backside. That thought made her blush. She shouldn't be thinking such things, kissing her was one thing, but _that_, that was something completely different.

People often looked at them as they walked, it was obvious that Adrian was older than her, and the two of them holding hands in public was bound to turn heads. Even in the modern day, someone as young as Titan to be with a man ten years her senior was frowned upon.

Finally, they came to the familiar alleyway.

'Will you be alright?' he asked, stroking her soft hair that was hung down over her shoulders. She nodded, leaning in to the palm of his hand.

'I'll be fine, honestly' She assured him, she knew he didn't believe her, she didn't even believe herself, so why would he. But she had no choice; she knew she had to do this. The thought of seeing her father still scared her, right to the very core, but she knew she'd have to stand up to him sooner or later before things got out of hand.

Adrian pressed something into her hand 'Call me if you need anything' he said firmly. She looked down, he had giving her a piece of paper with his phone number written neatly on it '_Anything_' he repeated. She nodded.

'Okay, I will, promise' he smiled satisfied.

'Good' he said quietly 'Get some rest tonight, one of us will be around, Rorschach or Nite Owl if not me. And I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting okay?' she nodded again and hugged him tightly, receiving one last kiss before she finally left, Adrian watching her until she turned the corner and was gone.

She held her breath, hands trembling slightly as she made the all too familiar and too short journey up the small staircase and into her home, letting the door swing shut behind her. Her parents were in the small living area, her mother sat on the sofa, cigarette in hand, already drunk. She was a washed out woman, once proud and beautiful, now a pathetic excuse of a person. He had ruined her life, gotten her pregnant, taken her from the security of her parents and cut her off from her family.

Her father was sat beside her, looking at Atlas like she was scum. He had never been a father, not really. He didn't care for his children; they were just another excuse for him to get drunk, just two more people for him to take his anger out on.

'Where have you been?' he spat at her. He was sat on the edge of the sofa, leaning forwards, menacingly snapping match sticks.

'At Laurie's' she said, trying to sound nonchalant. She knew her face had gone pale with fear, but she couldn't help it 'Didn't Orion tell you?' she added. Her mother gazed up at her daughter and smiled, Atlas did not return the gesture. She had always resented her mother for letting her daughters go through these things. She claimed she loved them, but if she truly did, then surely she would have left him years ago, to spare her daughters all the pain he had caused.

'She told us' he answered, sensing his daughters fear, knowing she was lying, but unable to prove it.

She shuddered under his gaze 'Then what's the problem?' she asked. Her father flew up from where he was sitting, throwing the coffee table about of his way across the room where it smashed against the opposite wall. Atlas took a defence step backwards as he bore down on her, slamming the palm of his hand against the wall beside her. Her mother jumped and watched wide-eyed, but didn't move to help her.

'Because you're laying to me you slut, and I'm going to find out why!' Atlas looked up at him, too scared to speak and wishing she was back in Adrian's arms. He grabbed her arm again, right on the bruise and threw her aside as she cried out in pain 'Get out of my fucking sight!' Atlas hit the floor and scrambled up, clutching her arm as she took the stairs two at a time. She ignored her own door and went straight in to Orion as soon as she was upstairs, finding her sister sat on her bed.

'Orion!' she cried, pulling her sister into a hug 'Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' She held her sister at arms length, holding her head and checking for injury. Orion had pale bags under her eyes, probably having been awake most of the night worrying, but other than that she was perfectly fine.

'I'm fine A, Rorschach came here, he stayed outside all night, and he said you were okay, I was so worried! Atlas sobbed and pulled her back into a hug.

'I'm okay, we're both okay, I promise everything is going to be alright'


	13. Chapter 13

Atlas slept easily that night after spotting Rorschach lurking in the shadows behind her house, giving her a small nod of the head when he saw her looking out of the window, giving him a small wave. He didn't come to speak to her, knowing that keeping a safe difference would be a good idea, but part of her wished he would. She felt cut off from her fellow Watchmen, like she wasn't one of them, like she was some pathetic child who needed protecting.

She missed her costume more than she thought she would. Often, just having it around and knowing it was there made her feel strong. She knew her mask was just feet away from her, which was comforting, and that if she needed it, she could just slip into her costume and become Titan. Not to say that she was dependant on her costume, oh far from it, she'd kicked many an ass without it on, just that in her costume, she was safe from her father, and the other Watchmen would be at her side.

In the room next to hers she could hear Orion snoring softly, able to sleep now her sister was back home. It was a nice sound, rhythmic and quiet, a reminder her sister was close and safe. Downstairs her mother was on the phone to one of her friends, another useless parent, laughing obnoxiously loud and coughing and wheezing, gasping for breath, but probably lighting up cigarette after cigarette. Her mother disgusted her; she wondered how such a shell of a woman had carried and gave birth to two children without her body giving out on her after. She was surprised it had lasted this long, after smoking 40 cigarettes a day for the last 20 years.

Outside the night was clear, and it was one of those rare occasions when the stars were visible in New York. Atlas was content, comfortable in her bed and confident that her father wouldn't be home for a day or two more, probably drinking himself into a stupor and sleeping it off either in a gutter or on a friend's sofa before starting the whole thing again. Atlas yawned and rolled over onto her side, pulling the covers up over her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Her state of mind had vastly improved after spending the day with Laurie. She had gotten a lot of her worries off her chest, telling her about her mother and father, about Orion and even about Adrian. Laurie was a good audience, she'd listened intently, only asking questions when she needed too and comforting her friend when she revealed the darkest times of her childhood. She was truly a good friend. The girls giggled happily like teen girls would when discussing boys. She told her everything, kissing him in the alleyway, them sleeping in his bed together, and the morning after.

'Is he a good kisser?' she had asked, a smirk on her face, nudging Atlas with her elbow as they sat on a wall at the edge of the school grounds, waiting for their lunch break to finish. Atlas failed to suppress her smirk, looking down at her lap and blushing. She looked up at Laurie and nodded, biting her lip.

'A _great_ kisser L' she sighed and hung her head back, smiling to herself and watching the tree above them swaying in the wind 'He was kind of rough, but sort of gentle too, if you get what I mean' she explained looking back at her friend who nodded 'He umm' she said, starting to blush again, unable to stop smirking 'He let his hands have a little fun too' she added. Laurie gasped and laughed out loud, looking at Atlas in disbelief and holding a hand over her mouth.

'Really?' she asked, Atlas nodded and the girls giggled, continuing their conversation, moving on to talking about Laurie and Jon.

Talking to Laurie had cheered her up more than she thought it would, and it was nice to know both she and Jon had been worried about her, Jon even offering to take a watch over Orion that night. It had been a week since that night, and so far everything had been going alright. She'd returned home from school the day after being with Adrian to find a parcel on her bed, wrapped in a soft purple tissue paper, with a purple box beside it. There was a card on top of the box, tied using the same gold ribbon that had been used to tie the parcel. On the card was just seven letters, reading '_Adrian x_'and inside was her costume. She had smiled to herself as she unwrapped the costume, finding a smaller box inside the first box, which had housed her shoes, hiding in the corner.

Atlas's heart melted when she opened the box and found a necklace inside, a long silver chain with a stunning purple flower hung on the bottom, with what looked like diamonds encrusted in the centre. Atlas gasped, holding a hand over her heart, shocked she had received such a beautiful gift. Inside the box was another note, in the same neat hand writing as the other '_I saw this and thought of you, hope you like it_' She smiled broadly as she slipped the chain on over her head and tucked it away under her shirt where her parents wouldn't see it.

Knowing her friends and Adrian were behind her and filled her with confidence, and Titan was feeling better than ever. She was also feeling happier than she had done in a long, long time. Adrian was incredible. He would steal kisses whilst they were out on patrol, and they often spent time just kissing, when they both knew they should be patrolling the city. She knew that eventually they would have to sit down together and work what exactly It was between them, and what, if anything, they planned to do about it. They just couldn't carry on with nothing more than stolen moments when no one else was looking, hiding their affection away in shadows of dark alleyways and on top of buildings in the early hours of the night.

No one else knew, just Laurie, none of the Watchmen, and not even Orion.

She arrived home from another Saturday afternoon with Laurie and her mother, who was a nice woman who wouldn't ever let her leave without a meal inside her. It was already getting late and she was happy to find neither of her parents was home and Orion was out with her friends as she usually was on a weekend. She changed quickly into her costume as outside her window the sun was setting, casting a beautiful red glow across the city. She smirked to herself, anticipating a night of action, hoping the night would be kind to her. She pulled her long hair up and tied it at the crown of her head, letting it fall gracefully down her back, just inches from hitting her waist.

Then she left, heading out into the night and towards the wonderfully familiar building in which their meetings were held. She walked up the stairs confidently and in through the door, happily finding everyone else was already there, Adrian throwing her that secret smile she knew so well, his eyes travelling across the necklace hanging from her neck like a trophy.

'Ah you're here' Nite Owl said, the others got to their feet.

She said nothing as they began to file out, the Comedian clapping her on the shoulder as he passed her, informing her 'Just got word over the Police radio, hostages being held in a bank downtown, You, me, Ozzy and Bird man gotta go save their damn asses' he gave her that sideways excited smile and brushed past her.

She looked over to Adrian, smirking 'Lets do this'


	14. Chapter 14

Ozymandias, Titan and The Comedian headed out into the night. Their fellow Watchmen wishing them luck then departing their separate ways. It was another cold night, winter vastly approaching, and the air was crisp, clear. It seemed to tingle around them as they walked, almost as if the night itself was statically charged. Titan felt buzzed, excited and more than ever, alive. The city felt almost alive that night, the air was still and she could hear sirens in the distance. Lights flashed on either side of them, lighting up bars and night clubs.

The weekend always brought a new sense of life to the city. People dressed up for the evening littered the streets, mostly in groups for security. The music blared out, mixing with the sounds of excited chatter, drunken laughter and those sirens. New York City was alive. Three heroes walked down the boulevard together, side by side. Titan was in the middle, The Comedian to her left, Ozymandias on her right. The three of them having more impact than any of the hookers or gang bangers could ever manage.

The women around them squealed and giggled, grabbing onto their friends as Ozymandias, and to a lesser extent, The Comedian passed them, Adrian playing it cool where as The Comedian was lapping it up, flirting with gaggles of girls as they passed. The men rubbed their hands together as Titan passed, nudging their friends and wolf whistling her. The attention made her smile a little, and look over to Adrian, who gave her a seductive smile and a wink, giving him a sexy smirk in return. The attention Adrian was gaining made her heart beat hard against her rib cage, happy in the knowledge that he was utterly desirable, completely oblivious, and completely hers.

She had faith in him. He could have any of these women if he wanted them, any or all of them. And the fact that he wanted her, and didn't give any of these women a second glance made her glow with pride.

She had never felt so powerful as the three of them walked, admired by the passers by who looked up at them respectfully, the way these people looked at them made her feel accepted and loved. They didn't have to know who she really was, they saw who she was behind her mask, and they approved.

When they arrived at the bank they found the police already had the place surrounded and blockades set up outside. It was one of the larger banks in the city, the types with large vaults and millions of dollars in transactions passing through on a daily basis. If any criminal were to plan a bank heist, then this would be the perfect target.

As they came to the bank a police man approached them, he was smarter than the others, in a shirt and suit pants instead of a uniform, and with a walkie talkie in his hand 'Hey guys, glad your here' he said, shaking all three of their hands in turn. He was a balding man who looked to be in his mid thirties, and was looking rather harassed. Behind him several police cars were parked with their lights and sirens off, patrolmen and dogs behind the open squad car doors, some of them with guns, poised and ready.

'We had contact with a hostage earlier, but they've cut the phone lines since, so we only have a little information. But, we have a rough idea of what's going on in there' he said, leading the three of them to the back of an open police van. Inside was another officer with an ear piece in and several guns, along with a computer, he nodded to the other officer 'As far as we know there are thirteen hostages inside and four gunmen. Okay, we think the hostages are being held in the basement apart from the bank manager who is with two of the gunmen in the vault.' Titan smirked with anticipation, desperate to get inside.

'Now, they've been in there for about four hours, we've tried to negotiate and they're not biting, so we're going to have to move in soon. We're hoping to resolve this with no casualties, so if you guys can get in there and subdue the assholes inside it'd make my paper work a whole lot easier' he laughed, his smile faltering when the heroes didn't return his laughter.

'Let's get this fucking done' The Comedian barked, snatching a shotgun from inside the van and heading towards the bank, Titan and Ozymandias with him.

'Alright' Adrian said 'How about Titan and me get the hostages, and you take care of the guys in the vault' he suggested, already knowing he wouldn't have any objections.

'Fine by me' he said, securing a cigar between his teeth and lighting it up with his lighter, which just to happened to have a picture of Sally Jupiter etched into the side.

The three of them approached the building silently and slipped in through the front door, the police still behind them, waiting. Inside most of the lights were out and the building was dimly lit, casting an eerie glow across the heroes. None of them spoke, listening intently and hearing nothing but the sound of their own footsteps. The building was silent, and Titan thought maybe the criminals inside already knew that they had company. The main area was empty, the counters usually surrounded by customers and bank tellers were abandoned, the contents of a woman's hand bag scattered across the floor, probably dropped during the panic.

They crossed the room silently, alert for any sign of movement. Adrian's hand on Atlas's lower back the whole time, the Comedian not noticing. At the back of the room, they came to a staircase. They descended slowly, still on their guard and taking care to be quiet and alert. They came to the bottom of the staircase and found themselves in a corridor, down one end there was another, less attractive staircase. The other end continued, turning a corner.

Adrian grabbed the comedians arm, whispering 'The basement is probably down there' he gestured back towards the second staircase 'We'll go that way, you carry on down there' he said, pointing down the corridor. The Comedian nodded and didn't linger, heading off down the corridor. Titan and Ozymandias headed down the second stairway quietly, stopping before they hit the bottom. There was nothing at the bottom, just a door. Behind the door they could hear muffled talking, pacing and soft crying.

Adrian placed his hand on the door knob and looked at her, mouthing 'On three, okay?' she nodded and braced herself. Adrian breathed in deeply 'One . .' he tightened his grip 'Two . .' they both held their breath 'Three . . ' He threw the door open and ducked inside, moving out of Titans way, who had already grabbed hold of the top of the door frame and used it to throw herself into the air, kicking an unexpecing gunman in the face.

When Adrian looked up he gasped. The police officer outside had been wrong. There were already five men in here, and who knows how many in the vault with the bank manager. Adrian drove his elbow into the face of one as his comrades came at him throwing a punch Adrian easily dodged after disarming him. Behind him Titan was kicking ass, using both hands and feet to fight three at once, often going over onto her hands, or using the shoulders or backs of one or more to launch herself.

Adrian knocked his two out and came to help Titan out, striking the one facing her on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. In seconds they had finished off the last of them and were stood surrounded by unconscious men wearing balaclavas. Around the edges of the room the hostages were cowering, their hands bound and mouths covered. Adrian gathered their guns up whilst Atlas untied the hostages, some of whom sobbed and hugged her.

'Oh thank you, thank you so much!' One of the bank tellers sobbed, holding onto her colleague. Atlas nodded and smiled, stroking the woman's arm before moving on to untie the next hostage. They tied up the unconscious men and left them on the floor, leading the hostages up the stairs quietly. Back up in the main room they reunited with the Comedian who had the bank manager and one of the gunmen with him, holding him in a headlock, barely noticing that he was struggling against his unbreakable grip.

He turned as he heard the hostages spill out into the main room and break for the door 'Fucking asshole cop don't know shit' he spat, cigar still firmly clamped between his teeth 'There were fucking three of them in there' he said, tightening the grip on his struggling new friend, who was now screaming profanities and attempting to free himself.

'We had a similar problem' Titan explained, walking to the Comedian and kneeing his struggling companion hard in the face, knocking him out and watching curiously as he went limp in the Comedians grip, who dropped him to the floor, giving him a kick with the bottom of his boot, shoving him away from them. 'There were five in the basement' she said, Adrian coming up behind her, nodding. Eight men for one bank job was incredibly unusual.

Once the hostages were outside the police and press started to file in, armed and uniformed men storming past them like robotic soldiers, downstairs to arrest the failed bank robbers. The press came straight to the three Watchmen standing out in the middle of the room, their cameras flashing in their faces as the three posed for the mandatory photographs whilst reporters asked for statements. The Comedian smiled and stepped forward, already talking into the microphones being thrust into his face.

'Let's get out of here' Adrian whispered in her ear, taking her hand and leading her away. The two of them slipping out, relatively unnoticed in the commotion and away down the street, looking for a quiet spot.

They didn't have to go far, Adrian pulling her along with him, jogging down the boulevard to an empty pathway between streets. Adrian took her by the waist, looking down at her and smirking, walking forwards still, putting her between him and the wall, pinning her. She looked up at him, biting her lip as he came in to kiss her. She leaned up into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he started to use his tongue, kissing her hungrily. The sexual tension soon became evident as things started to get heated, hands once again were wondering and breathing was becoming shallow and erratic.

Her body was soft and warm, and he wanted nothing more than to have his costume off and be able to feel her against him properly. Behind her back he pulled his gloves off, letting them drop onto the floor, taking a daring step and grabbing her buttocks, massaging slowly. Titan slowly threaded a hand through Adrian's beautifully blond hair, feeling the cold metal of his head band against the palm of her hand. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed across her cheek and down to her neck, searching for a soft spot, and smiling against the skin when a soft moan informed him he'd found it. He set about taking advantage of the spot under her chin with his tongue and lips, as Atlas took off his golden head band and placed it upon her own head.

It was after a while, and rather reluctantly that Adrian finally pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and looking into those eyes he was infatuated by. He sighed deeply, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb, she was unable to stop smiling 'You're incredible' he whispered 'I think I'm falling for you' he admitted, almost shyly.

She kept his gaze 'I've already fallen'


	15. Chapter 15

The night of the bank job had been quite easily, one of the greatest nights of Titans life. She had floated home in a state of bliss, almost unaware of everything going on around her with a happy smile on her face and Adrian's hair band still in her hands, passing it between her fingers. She had wanted to stay there in that pathway with him for ever, happy in his company, oblivious to anything going on around them, but she knew sooner or later they would be discovered, and they had work to do. So, rather downhearted, she had let him lead her away again to guard the night.

She saw on her way back home that night that Orion's bedroom light was still on, a happy surprise for her. Her little sister heard her climbing the outside of their house and slipping in through the always open bedroom window. She leant against her bedroom wall and closed her eyes, sighing happily when a small knock alerted her to Orion peeping around the door.

'Hey, your home' she whispered quietly, as not to wake their sleeping parents. Atlas smiled and nodded, beckoning her sister inside. Orion came in slowly, closing the door silently behind her, happy to see her sister home again and safe. Orion worried terribly since finding out her sister was Titan, but she would never tell her. She knew if she did, Atlas wouldn't hesitate in giving it up, and she would never want her to give it the one thing that made her happy.

'How was tonight?' Orion asked, sitting on her sisters bed and pulling her to sit beside her, feeling her sister infectious good mood.

'Tonight was great' she whispered, looking down at the head band in her hands, still unable to stop smiling 'Foiled a bank heist, patrolled the city for a while, stopped a couple of muggings' she said, almost adding _made out with Ozymandias_, but restraining herself. Orion frowned and looked down at her sisters hands, noticing the band she was holding

'What is that?' she asked, touching it with her finger tips 'That isn't part of your costume At' she was still frowning, head tilted, looking to her sister for an explanation. Titan gave another deep, content sigh and looked up at her sister, still smiling happily.

'It's Ozymandias's, it goes around his head' she explained. Orion frowned again.

'So why do you have it?' She asked, genuinely confused. She looked up at her sister who bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, blushing. Orion gave her sister a face and nudged her shoulder, not getting it. Then, it clicked. She gasped loudly; jaw dropping and holding a hand over her mouth 'Are you? You and him? Have you been-' she rambled, unable to form a full sentence in the rush to ask as many questions as she could at once. 'Oh my god!' she exclaimed, shaking her sisters shoulder 'You have, haven't you?!' Atlas nodded. Orion squealed loudly and waved her hands around by her face.

'Shhh!' Atlas exclaimed, hushing her sister who covered her mouth apologetically 'You'll wake the assholes up'

'Sorry' she whispered, calming herself down. Atlas smiled 'This I just huge Sis' she said, shuffling closer, taking her sisters hands and shaking them excitedly 'Now' she said seriously 'Tell me all the details'

'Chill your little self' Atlas smirked, pulling the tie out of her hair and letting it fall down over her shoulders, running her fingers through it and shaking it into a comfortable mess 'We've kissed a coupla times is all' she explained, her sister listening intently 'A coupla really, heated, sexy times' She sighed again, looking back down at the head band she was still playing with 'I stayed at his house the day you found out I was Titan'

'With him? Orion asked. Titan nodded and bit her lip again.

'He's incredible Orion, he's just really, really incredible' And she started to tell Orion everything, from the first time she saw him, to their meetings with the other heroes and the very first time they kissed, even sleeping in his bed with him. The girls stayed awake for hours, wrapped in their comforters on Atlas's bed, talking into the small hours of the night, already late as Titan had only arrived home past 3am, until the sun started to come up and the sleeping habitants of the city around them started to wake, as the girls finally lay exhausted on the small bed and fell asleep mid conversation.

Time progressed steadily and everything continued as it usually did. Atlas and Orion attended school, Atlas spending her time with Laurie. The Watchmen continued to patrol the city, foil countless organised crimes, bust endless drugs rings, illegal brothels and human trafficking organisations. And Titan and Ozymandias continued on with their stolen moments, savouring each private moment they got to spend together.

They both yearned for more, and the sexual tension between them was becoming almost unbearable. More often then not now, their kissed would end with either or both of them needing more, and being frustrated for the rest of the night. Adrian knew that if he didn't find a better way for their relationship to work it wouldn't last very long. She was getting frustrated at having to keep secrets from everyone, having to hide what they had was getting to her. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but part of him told it not to, yet.

Soon enough it had been three months since they had first kissed and both of them thought things were going well in all aspects of their lives. No one could have predicted the events that were about to enfold.

They were in another meeting with the other Watchmen. Atlas was sat in Adrian's usual seat, as he was leaning against the window ledge behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

'The gangs on the lower east side are getting out of control' Nite Owl said, shaking his head in stress. He and Rorschach had been working hard on the gangs, the strain was starting to get to him 'They've killed thirteen people in the last week' he explained.

'Jesus Christ!' Laurie gasped, running a hand through her hair.

'Why only the lower east side?' Titan asked.

Nite Owl shrugged his shoulders 'No police presence down there, they don't want to handle it' The Comedian let out a bark of a laugh, as usual smoking a cigar, billowing the vile smoke out into the room obnoxiously.

'That's what we're fucking here for' he said, clasping the cigar between his second and index finger.

'And what do you suppose we do?' Ozymandias challenged him. His accent made Titan tingle, she found that tiny hint of German adorable.

'Go down there and teach those fucking asshole a lesson or two' he suggested, throwing his hands up and glaring at Ozymandias. Titan rolled her eyes.

'Ah of course' Ozymandias said quietly, sarcastically 'Brute force, why didn't I think of that' he mumbled, looking down at Titan, making her smirk, holding in a laugh.

'You tell me Ozy, I though you were the smartest man in the world' The Comedian spat back. Ozymandias took a step forward. Surprisingly it was Rorschach who stepped forward to defuse the tension between the two masked men.

'Not time to fight, have problem to solve' Adrian nodded and took a step backwards, still glaring at the Comedian.


	16. Chapter 16

_I am completely aware Captain Axis was a super villain when the Minutemen were active, but I wanted to include one of the names we already know. _

'I don't know why you let him get to you like that' Titan said, following Adrian as he stomped angrily down the street, gritting his teeth and mumbling something under his breath. They had finished their meeting not long after the dispute between the two men, the others agreeing keeping them apart for a while was probably the best idea and disbanding to patrol the city. Jon and Laurie leaving to deal with Captain Axis.

'He just . . . grinds on me' he said, pausing for thought. She knew from the first time she met them that they probably wouldn't get along. They were too different; Adrian was smart, educated and a pacifist, if a super hero pacifist could even exist. Where as the Comedian was obnoxious, violent and egotistical. Those two were never going to do anything _but _clash.

'He's an idiot Adrian, don't let him get to you' she said, catching up and placing a small hand on his shoulder. He smiled and placed his hand on hers 'You're supposed to be the smartest man in the world, and your letting that asshole get you worked up' He laughed quietly and nodded his head.

'I can't help it' he admitted, keeping his voice down 'The way he looks at you just makes my skin crawl' he furrowed his eyebrows and grit his teeth again, hands curling into angry fists 'But not Laurie, he daren't look at her that way' he spat. Atlas frowned, her head tilted to the side curiously. Clearly, there was something he wasn't telling her.

'What do you mean?' she asked, taking hold of his forearm. Adrian shook his head, not meeting her eye, he shouldn't have said that. He started to walk away, not wanting to discuss it. But Titan wasn't going to give up that easily and pulled him back by the arm, making him face her. He looked up reluctantly, trying to use his soft blue eyes on her, knowing full well she was too stubborn for that 'Adrian, what do you mean?' she repeated, giving him the innocent look she knew worked every time, making him squirm.

He took hold of her arm and lead away to a quiet side street, making sure no one was around and leaning in so he could whisper to her 'This has to stay between us okay?' he said. She could see the seriousness of his words in his eyes and nodded silently. He looked around to make sure they were alone and leaned in closer, his face inches from hers, if she hadn't been able to feel how serious this was she would have been tempted to kiss him, but her better judgment told her not to. 'Okay. When the Minutemen were together, the Comedian tried to rape Sally Jupiter'

Titan's face went pale and her jaw dropped. She gasped loudly, causing Adrian to shush her and clasp his hand over her mouth. She had started to shake with the shock and could do nothing but stare at him wide eyed, holding onto his wrist. After a moment he took his hand away from her mouth slowly. She was a little teary eyed, he knew Sally had been good to her since she and Laurie had become friends. 'Does Laurie know?' she asked in a barely audible whisper.

'I don't know' he replied, hands on her shoulders to steady her. Seeing her distressed unsettled him. She brought a shaking hand up to her mouth.

'But he didn't, she stopped him?' she asked urgently, her eyes burning into his.

'Hooded justice saved her' he smiled assuring her. He often thought she was too delicate for this life and sometimes just looking at her and knowing what she got up to scared him. She was only a petite little thing, almost dainty, but too tall for that. But her aura she gave of contradicted the way she looked. She oozed strength and power. Something Adrian found _very_ attractive.

'Was she hurt?' she asked.

Adrian nodded solemnly 'He beat her up pretty good, the poor thing. But you don't have to worry about that' he said, lovingly stroking the back of her head 'Hooded justice made sure he got what he deserved. And they threw him out of the Minutemen' She smiled, satisfied. Adrian's other hand slid down to her hip.

'Now you get why I don't like him being around you?' he asked. She nodded and sighed.

'Sorry for doubting you' she whispered, feeling a little guilty and biting her lip, avoiding his eye. Adrian smiled, playing with a length of her long hair, and started to stroke the back of her neck after pulling his gloves off and dropping them to the floor, as he did many times then they were alone.

'You don't have to be sorry' he said, kissing her fervently. She smiled, accepting his kiss, loving the way he felt against her.

'Hmm, you're too good at that' she mumbled, happy and content.

Adrian shrugged, going in for another kiss, cheekily biting her bottom lip softly. She giggled and pulled him closer 'Your so beautiful' he whispered, studying her face. He was finding he could spend a lifetime just watching her face, watching the way her eyes fluttered when she was thinking, and the way her mouth looked when she smiled.

'Thank you' she whispered, followed by another sweet kiss 'So are you' Adrian smiled, claiming her mouth once again, starting to use his tongue and started to slowly massage her backside with one of his hands. She pulled away, Adrian groaning from the loss of contact and coming back in, this time kissing her neck. She sighed, almost sadly and braced her hands against his shoulders, pushing him away before she let herself get carried away,

'What's wrong?' he asked. She looked up at him, her face sad, almost dejected.

'I just . . .' she started, not knowing what to say, not wanting to hurt him. She sighed 'I don't want to get carried away and have to stop when neither of us wants to' she was looking down at her feet, playing with her painted purple fingernails. Adrian look her hand and laced their fingers together, pulling her towards him, pressing his lips hard on hers, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her against him, kissing her fiercely.

He pulled away, leaving her breathless 'Then lets go home where we won't have to stop' he suggested, smirking, knowing her mind was already made up but still adding 'That is if you want to'

She took his hand 'Let's go, now!'


	17. Chapter 17

Atlas pulled Adrian against her as soon as they were both safely inside his apartment, crashing her lips onto his and wasting no time in securing her arms around his shoulders as he slipped his hands down her back to her hips, steering her towards the bedroom as they kissed heatedly, tongues battling for dominance. Atlas reached up and pulled the mask from his eyes, dropping it onto the floor behind her and he pulled her towards the door, the two of them stumbling blindly until she backed into the wall and as usual, found herself pinned between it and Adrian, who was pulling her jacket off down her shoulders.

Her hands were grasped onto the shoulders off his costume, wanting it off whilst he took hold of her hips and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Titan kissed his neck, hand fisted in his blond hair as he carried her towards the bedroom, resisting the temptation to close his eyes and pushing the door open and taking her side, kicking the door shut behind him.

He carried her to the bed and lay her down, taking a moment to take it all in, looking down at her lay on his bed, her breast heaving like the night he met her, biting her lip and holding on to his forearm, her eyes inviting him in. Adrian took her mask off, throwing it down onto the floor, then coming in to kiss her. She slid her arms around his back, under the rich purple cape and began to unclip his costume. Adrian pulled her up to sit on his lap, giving him room to untie the back of her corset quickly, pulling it off and throwing it aside, then pulling the tie from her hair, letting it cascade down her back and shoulders.

Adrian stood up once she was done with his costume and slipped out of it, leaving it in a heap on the floor, and leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts. Titan could do nothing but look. Nerves were starting to set in. She'd only ever done this twice before, and neither of those experiences had been enjoyable, and neither partner had cared for her. She swallowed hard and suddenly found she wanted to cover herself up, her arms involuntarily covering her chest. She was starting to wish she was anywhere but there with him.

Adrian could tell something was wrong and knelt in front of her, his hands on the sides of her thighs, fingers stroking slowly to sooth her 'Are you okay?' he asked, wanting her to feel anything but this.

She looked down at him nervously, her hand anxiously scratching her stomach 'You promise you won't hurt me?' she asked quietly. Adrian smiled and leaned up to kiss her tenderly, moving her arms away from her chest, wrapping them around his naked shoulders. He pushed her down gently, laying her down and climbing on top of her.

'I'd _never_ hurt you Atlas, I promise you' he assured her. They started to kiss again and soon enough the temperature of the room started to rise as Atlas kicked her shoes off and Adrian rid her of the tight trousers, leaving them both in their underwear. The couple lay almost naked and turned on together on his bed, hands starting to wonder, Atlas's hand had found its way to his crotch and Adrian was gently massaging her breasts, earning him quiet moans that made him smile against the skin of her neck.

Both of them were panting from the heat of it all. The moonlight streaming in from the open drapes was casting a shadow across Adrian's back, adding to the atmosphere. The tension hung in the air, the smell of passion almost evident. The feel of her hand, heel pressing hard against the bulge in Adrian's how obviously far too tight boxer shorts made him hiss and tug at her ear softly with his teeth, his hands scrambling around to her back, pulling her up to give him space to get rid of that damned bra.

She made no protest as he tore it off and ran his hands across her chest, his thumbs brushing over the sensitive nipples. Atlas arched her back at his touch, whimpering. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of her bare chest and the look of pleasure on her face, staring in awe at her, both of them still panting. She looked into his eyes and smiled, hooking her fingers around the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulling them off down his legs, where he kicked them off onto the floor. Adrian quickly, evened things and rid her off her underwear.

'Are you ready?' he asked, sending an excited shiver down his spine. She bit her lip and nodded, nervous but also excited and laced her hand in with his. He breathed deeply, situated himself, and entered.

Atlas was in bliss and was glad she'd done this before, having the uncomfortable pain of her first time would have ruined the moment, but it was perfect. Their bodies moved in a perfect fluidity, fitting together like two pieces of the same puzzle, matching each other stroke for stroke. The sounds of their moans and panting filled the room already thick with lust and the smell of sex. Adrian was perfect, gentle when he needed to be, rough when and where she liked it, as if he already knew. Atlas was divine, soft and supple, her leg hooked up over his hip, her hand in his messy hair, kissing him fiercely.

Adrian held a soft grip on her thigh, her skin like pure heaven beneath his fingers, the exquisite noises she made in her ear whenever they broke apart for breath made him want her all the more. Their free hands entwined beside her head, not daring to let go. He wanted to speak, tell her how incredible she was, but there were no words to sum up how he felt at that moment, he settled for another, more desperate kiss.

Then all too soon it was over, with a small moan of his name and an unintentional scratch of his back she reached her peak and collapsed exhausted, Adrian following less than a minute behind her and dropping down on top of her heavily, panting hard. He rolled over beside her and pulled her into his chest, his arm going around her shoulder.

'Didn't I promise I wouldn't hurt?' he asked as they climbed under the covers.

'Hmm, you did' she said, taking her place on his chest, smiling as his arm went around her shoulder and he started to play with her hair. She started to trace circles on his chest with her fingertip, asking 'Why do you like me Adrian?'

He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head 'Because you're beautiful, and smart and funny. And not to mention ridiculously sexy' She laughed aloud, the feel of it against Adrian making him smile 'So why do you like me?' he asked.

She rolled her eyes and scrunched her face up 'Well, to be honest, I was attracted to you the first night we met because you're blond' Adrian laughed and looked down at her.

'Because I'm blond?' he repeated, smirking. Atlas nodded and bit her lip, trying not to mirror his cheeky smirk.

She shrugged her shoulders 'I have a thing for blonds' she admitted.

Adrian came in for a kiss, mumbling 'Well I'm glad you have a thing for this blond'

She smirked 'Oh, I have a _huge_ thing for this blond'


	18. Chapter 18

'Adrian, have you seen my mask?' Titan asked, pulling the covers up to look under them, not finding it there and exhaling impatiently.

'Uhhh, have you tried under the dresser?' he called from the kitchen where he was making coffee. She got down on her knees and peered under the dresser, nothing. She gave a disapproving grunt and got back up on her feet, hands on her hips impatiently, she looked around the room once more before heading out into the hallway.

'And where the hell is my corset for that matter' she added as she walked into the living area and found it on the sofa, grumbling 'what the hell is it doing here?' to herself, snatching it up, heading off to the kitchen to find Adrian, who turned as she entered and handed her a steaming mug of coffee 'Thanks' she mumbled, taking the mug and blowing on it, handing him her corset 'Could you tie this up for me?' she asked.

'Sure thing beautiful' he said as she turned around, pulling her hair over her shoulder, making sure it was out of Adrian's way as he leaned forward to put it into position over her chest, starting to tie the long purple ribbon in the back 'How do you manage this by yourself?' he asked, pulling on the ends of the ribbon at her instruction, making it tighter.

'I used to struggle by myself, but now Orion does it for me' she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Adrian fastened the ribbons in a bow neatly and patted her backside to let her know he was done, then taking her by the hips and planted a gentle kiss on her neck, making her sigh. The night had been perfect, his feelings for her were now overwhelming him and he felt a sense of relief, not having to suppress any of those urges anymore felt like a huge weight lifted of his shoulders. And he was now feeling things he had never felt before, some things he never thought he would feel. He had always felt alone in the world, since even before his parents had died and left him alone. He felt no kinship towards anyone, any real feelings for another person, not until Titan came alone. He had been lonely, alone in his own thoughts. The apartment had always felt dark and lonely, too big for one man. But when she was here the place seemed friendlier, like a real home. He didn't fully understand his feelings for her, but he never wanted them to go away.

'Do you have do leave?' he asked, tracing delicate kisses along her neckline. She sighed and leaned into his hold, his arms crossed over her stomach.

'I do' she sighed 'If I don't go home, my parents will know something is up' she hung her head, turning in Adrian's arms to face him, her arms going around his shoulders 'I don't want to leave Orion with them' she admitted, stroking the back of his neck with her fingertips. Adrian smiled and nodded, knowing she needed to be with her sister. He wanted her to stay, but wasn't going to put her on a guilt trip over it, it wouldn't be fair.

'Alright' he said, kissing her briefly 'I understand' She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was only three months later when things took a terrible, violent turn and turned the lives of those involved upside down. Atlas was happy. She and Adrian were good together, spending whatever time they could together, usually at Adrian's apartment, either in bed or together in the living area. Of course she had told both Laurie and Orion, who had both reacted in the same, typical teenage girl way. Atlas was now, by this time 18, Laurie to be turning 18 soon, and both girls were in the last academic year.

The girls were on their way home from school as they usually were, talking about nothing in particular and enjoying the quiet stroll. Laurie and Jon were officially together now, something Laurie was ecstatic about. Atlas didn't know if she and Adrian were together, and had been meaning to ask him what their relationship was, but hadn't gotten around to it.

She bade Laurie goodbye as they went their separate ways and walked the rest of the way home in silence, smiling at the prospect of seeing Adrian again that night. She found she missed him terribly whenever they were apart, and always started to buzz with excitement when she knew she was going to see him. She sighed and wrapped a hand around the flower pendant hung around her neck. She wasn't paying attention as she skipped up the steps and swung the front door open, finding the front empty, which wasn't much of a surprise. Orion was out with friends and her parents were probably out too. She made her way upstairs, pushing her door open.

She froze.

Her father was knelt beside her bed, holding her costume.

'Oh god . . ' His fist hit her hard in face, knocking her backwards through the door, the skin of her cheek splitting under the force of his knuckles, blood splattering across her face as he threw a second, square on the jaw. The third was for her stomach, she doubled over, groaning in pain as he fisted his hand in her hair, yanking her upright as she cried out in pain and scratched feebly at his wrist, begging him to let her go. He silenced her with another punch to the face, followed immediately by another and a knee to stomach.

'You had your fucking chance Atlas! And you lied to me! So now, you're going to pay for it' he bellowed into her bleeding face, another punch. He let go of her, watching as she tumbled backwards down the stairs, slamming into the wall at the bottom and groaning feebly. He followed her down the stairs as she tried to crawl away on her hands and knees, coughing blood onto the floor. He kicked her hard in the stomach, back down onto the floor where she rolled over onto her back, sobbing quietly He knelt beside her again, taking the collar of her shirt in his hand, raising his fist.

'This is the last time you lie to me' She closed her eyes and thought of Adrian, waiting for it.

'NO!' Orion burst in through the door and dove at him, pushing him off her and dropping down over her sister, protecting her from further harm 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' She screamed, tears streaming down her face, shaking and panting, terrified. Their father stood up, glaring at the sisters cowering on the floor. He looked down and spat on them before walking past and out of the door, leaving them alone.

'Oh my god Atlas, oh god. Oh fuck, what am I going to do, shit, you have to be okay Atlas, you _have _to' Orion sobbed, still shaking with fear, thinking fast. Her sister was groaning and wiping blood out of her eyes, crying silently 'I'll be right back Atlas, I promise' Orion said, racing upstairs to her sisters room, scowering the cork board with her eyes, finding the little piece of paper and tearing it off, taking it downstairs with her. She grabbed the phone and pulled her sister onto her lap, punching the numbers in.

'Oh please, please pick up' She sobbed, listening to the rings 'Please be there' she begged, holding onto her sisters hand, terrified. If this didn't work, she didn't know what else to do.

'Hello?' The voice on the other end said, finally picking up.

'Adrian?' Orion asked, trying to steady her voice.

'Yes?' he replied, sounding confused.

She started to sob again 'This is Orion, I'm-'

'Atlas's sister' he interrupted, the urgency in her voice chilling him to the bone. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. Her voice gave that much away 'What's wrong? Where is she?' his voice was serious, urgent and scared, mirroring Orion's.

'She's hurt' she sobbed, unable to stop the tears 'He, dad, he's beaten her. Please, I need your help' she cried, sobbing harder than ever.

'Don't move. I'll be there in ten minutes' and he hung up. Orion threw the phone aside and slipped her jacket off, cleaning up the blood from her sister's face. She was cut under her eye, across the bridge of her nose and above her eyebrow. Her lip was split and angry bruises were already appearing around her eyes. She was groaning in pain, clutching her stomach and crying 'Don't worry Atlas, you're going to be okay' she said, needing to break the silence, stroking the side of her sisters face lovingly. Orion was terrified, she'd never seen him beat her this badly. She was desperate for him to hurry up and get there. To have someone to take care of her too, and assure her that her sister would be okay.

Atlas sobbed softly, alerting Orion's attention 'It's okay, shhh, its okay. Adrian is coming'

'Adrian?' she groaned, sounding weak, looking up at her sister.

Orion smiled 'Yeah, he's coming A' Orion held onto her sister while they waited, unable to stop herself crying and praying their father wouldn't come back whilst Atlas was still there. The time seemed to tick by impossibly slowly, and every time she heard a small noise outside she held her breath, hoping it was him.

Then after what felt like a life time, the door swung open and the tall blond man was there, Orion sighing with relief as he dropped to his knees beside Atlas, taking her hand and brushing her hair from her face 'Oh sweetheart' he whispered as she looked up at him helplessly 'what has he done to you' she whimpered, her bottle lip trembling and fresh tears dripping painfully from her eyes. He shifted around, slipping his hands behind her knees and neck, lifting her carefully into his arms

He looked to Orion 'Pack some of her things please, I'm taking her home' Orion nodded, scrambling to her feet and up the stairs 'Oh, Orion' he said. She stopped on the stairs and looked back to him, she could see why her sister had fallen for him 'Pack some of your things too, I'm not leaving you here' She smiled a small, weary smile and nodded, racing up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Orion had felt completely helpless as she walked behind them into his apartment building. Atlas had insisted he let her walk with his aid; she didn't want to be seen being carried inside. So she walked, her arm around Adrian's shoulders, who had his arm around her waist, complaining at her every time she winced in pain, using her free hand to hold onto her ribs. Orion scurried along behind them, not knowing where she fitted in all of this. Seeing her sister with him made her look at her in another light, they gelled together perfectly; it wasn't hard to tell they were a couple.

Atlas held onto the door frame as he unlocked the door, then helped her side, taking her straight to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed, exhausted. Orion stood in the door frame watching as she sat up, Adrian helping her out of the blood stained shirt, which he threw onto the floor and examined her bruised stomach. Her ribcage was purple and swollen, the sight of it making Orion feel sick. She could see they were sore, the look on her face as Adrian ran his fingers across them told her that much, but still she mustered a smile for him. She realised something then that had never occurred to her before, her sister was in love.

'Did you pack me some pyjama's O?' Atlas asked, looking at her sister stood in the doorway looking scared. She looked at her and nodded, coming into the room and passing Adrian the bag. He started to rummage through it whilst Atlas turned to her baby sister, forcing a smile 'Are you alright?' Orion nodded, still teary eyed and studied the Atlas's bust up face. The bruises were really coming out now, both her eyes blacked but still useable. The cuts in her face had stopped bleeding, the split in her lip looked like the worst.

'You?' she asked shakily. Atlas smiled, reopening the wound in her lip and nodded, whilst Adrian pressed a cotton pad against it, mopping up the blood.

'I'll live' she said, taking the pad from Adrian, who went back to emptying the bag out. Orion had stuffed every piece of clothing she could find into it, including the costume 'Just a couple of cuts and bruises' she said with a little laugh 'I'll be fine tomorrow' Orion nodded, she knew her sister was putting on a brave face for her even though she needed Orion to be the strong one now, but she was glad her sister was looking out for her as usual, it made her feel safe.

'Can you lift your arms for me?' Adrian asked, having found a pair of her pyjamas. She nodded and lifted them slowly, grimacing only slightly. He pulled the white cotton shirt on over her head, taking extra care as he did, making sure he didn't touch any of her bruises. Orion watched him as he did, seeing the adoration on his eyes, and the way he was always so careful around her.

Adrian helped her to her feet and slipped her out of her jeans, then helped her into the cotton shorts, before pulling her into a long tender hug. Orion looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable, this kind of thing wasn't meant to be shared with a third person. She felt a little sad. The sisters had always stuck together their whole lives, relying on each other for almost everything. Now seeing Atlas with someone else made her a little upset, though she was still happy for her sister.

'I'm so tired' Atlas mumbled into his shoulder, breathing in his magnificent scent. He sighed, keeping a tight grip on her middle 'It's been a long day' it was getting late, the sun setting outside. It had been late when she'd got home from school, after spending a few hours in the gym with Laurie as she did most afternoons.

'How about we get into bed and watch some TV tonight? I'll call Dan, have him take over our patrol for a few nights, let him know what's happened' he suggested. She nodded and let him help her back down on the bed, where Orion was still sitting, playing with the strap of her own bag.

'Are you okay Orion?' she asked, grabbing her attention. Orion looked up and gave her a heavy smile, nodding.

'Yeah' she said, rubbing the back of her neck 'Like you say, been a long day' She was feeling tired and emotionally strained, scared and confused too. She had no idea what would happen when they returned home, but she knew it wouldn't be nice. But at least she would have her sister with her.

'Orion I'll show you the spare room if you like' Adrian said, stood by the door. She nodded and stood up, giving Atlas a hug and telling her she loved her before following Adrian out into the hallway. He opened the door to his right, after shutting his own bedroom door behind him, and switched the light on, holding it open for Orion. The room was similar to the one she had already seen, white walls with an Egyptian style picture hung above the bed. The covers and pillows in the same purple as the other bed.

'The bathroom is next door and the kitchen is just off the living room, feel free to use whatever you like. You can go watch TV in the living room if you're not ready to sleep, and the kitchens full in case you're hungry' he said as she dropped her bag onto the bed, looking around the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Is she going to be alright?' she asked him whilst he stood leaning against the door frame.

He smiled at her 'She'll be fine, she's a tough little thing' he said, trying to assure her. She was clearly younger than Atlas, and shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing 'Try not to worry about her too much'

Orion felt teary again 'I, I didn't. I didn't know what to do' she stuttered, her voice faltering.

'You did the right thing' he said, taking a step into the room and giving her arm a small rub, kneeling in front of her 'She's safe now, you both are' Orion nodded, wiping her face.

'Thank you' she said quietly as Adrian stood and turned to leave.

'You're welcome, thank you for calling me' he said, before closing the door and leaving her to settle. He nipped quickly to the kitchen and poured a glass of apple juice for Atlas, taking it back to the bedroom with him. He found her in bed, lay down, propped up on cushions and watching the television with mild interest. She looked up when he came in and smiled.

'How's Orion?' she asked as he put her drink beside the bed and slid under the covers with her after undressing and slipping on a pair of loose trousers he liked to sleep in. She shuffled across and rested her head on his chest as his arm went around her and he kissed the top of her head.

'She's alright, overwhelmed I think. What about you?' he asked, stroking her shoulder. He felt moisture on his chest and looked down to found she was crying again. He wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb and pulled her closer, resting her weary head on his shoulder.

'I'm scared Adrian' she admitted quietly, not wanting Orion to hear her crying again 'He knows now, and he knows I lied to him, and my entire body aches so much' she sobbed, almost losing control. Adrian did everything he could to sooth her, whispering words of comfort to her and stroking the back of her head.

'I know sweetheart, I know' he whispered, the sound of her tears making his chest hurt 'It'll feel better tomorrow I promise' She sobbed against his chest, holding on to him for dear life.

'I can't go back there now' she sobbed.

'You don't have to' he whispered 'Live with me. Marry me' She pulled away to look him in the eye, not quite believing what she'd heard. She looked at him curiously, confused.

'Are you serious?' she asked.

'Of course I am. I want you here with me, I miss you when you're not here. I love you Atlas, so will you? Will you marry me?'

She started to laugh, smiling through her tears and sobbed 'What a stupid question, of course I will'


	20. Chapter 20

'Don't you think this is a bit sudden Atlas?' Orion asked, looking at her sister in mild horror. The girls were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking coffee. It was mid afternoon and they hadn't been home long. They'd spent the morning in the emergency room after Adrian had put his foot down after Atlas had a horrific night and was unable to sleep because of the pain in her chest and the pressure on her lungs, making breathing difficult. She had obviously protested, only to have her argument shot down when her sister sided with Adrian. She spent the entire journey refusing to look at Adrian, even pulling her hand away when he tried to hold it. They had made up in the hospital when she was being examined and checked for broken bones and any possible swelling on her brain, scared and needing his comfort.

They had found two of her ribs had been broken and her brain was perfectly fine. Before they left a nurse had bandaged her up, putting some stitches in the cut above her eye and giving her some strong painkillers and something to help her sleep. She had also lied when the police had come for a statement, telling them she'd been attacked on the streets and hadn't seen her attacker, much to Adrian's annoyance. He had taken them back to his apartment and stayed a short while, having a private conversation with Atlas in the kitchen before bidding the sisters goodbye and leaving. Orion knew he was a business man of some sort, but she wasn't sure what kind of business he was involved in.

'Maybe' she said, considering it 'But I don't see why we should wait if we're ready' Orion wasn't so sure. Her sister was barely 18, which was too young to be married. She was still in school, she'd have to change her name with them, and when the student body found out, rumours would spread faster than fire.

'Are you ready?' she asked seriously.

Atlas smiled 'I'm ready, I know I am' she said, grabbing her sisters hand and squeezing tightly, trying to assure her this was what she wanted, more than anything. Orion could see how happy her sister was, and that made her happy too. But she couldn't shift the horrible feeling in her stomach, she didn't want to admit it was there, but a small part of Orion was jealous of her. She had everything now, she was a superhero, she had someone who loved her and they were getting married. Orion didn't have any of that.

'Your just 18 Atlas, you have all the time in the world' she argued, pleading with her.

'I love him Orion, I don't want to wait' she said simply. Atlas was going to do this, whether she liked it or not, but she'd want her sister there. Her wedding simply wouldn't be complete without Orion.

'You're sure? And I mean, absolutely, completely and most certainly sure this is what you truly want?' She asked, leaning across to make sure she could tell just how serious she was. She liked Adrian, he was nice and clearly cared deeply for Atlas, the way he took care of her made that crystal clear. But she was her sister, and it was their job to look out for each other, and if he ever hurt her, she'd literally kill him.

'I'm sure. I really want this O, and I want you there' she said, still holding her hand.

Orion laughed and gave her sister a face 'Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world' she said, laughing off her sisters' stupidity, shaking her head, then turning to look at her serious 'Oh, and I'm making your dress, and no you don't have any say in the matter' she said, pointing a finger at her importantly.

Atlas shrugged and drank from her mug 'I was gonna ask you to make it anyway'

Laurie was the next to be told. Atlas invited her around to Adrian's apartment after Orion had finally returned home, despite her sisters protests. Atlas had wanted Orion to stay with her and Adrian, he had even offered her permanent residency in the spare room, but she had declined. She didn't feel she belonged their. It was their home, theirs as a couple. Not hers. She had to go back home to her parents. She knew there would be hell to pay for helping Atlas, but she also knew she was her mothers golden child, and wouldn't let her father hurt her, a luxury Atlas had never had.

Atlas begged her sister to stay, pleading with her, but to no avail. She didn't want to let her go home, but she couldn't stop her, and though she was confident her father wouldn't touch her under the knowledge the Watchmen were watching him, but she couldn't be completely sure. So she had to let her go. They had driven her there in Adrian's rather expensive black car, giving Atlas another chance to plead with her sister again. She refused and Atlas had no choice but to let her go, going inside with her to gather the rest of her things before a tender goodbye.

Atlas pulled her sister into a tight embrace, ignoring the pain in her chest, her eyes moist, sniffing her tears away 'I'm gonna miss you O' she said, mumbling into her sisters hair, holding onto her, Adrian stood behind them, waiting by the door.

'You're making me blub' Orion said, arms wrapped around her sister 'You'll see me soon, don't you worry about that' She assured her.

'Call us if you need anything okay?' She said, shaking her slightly, as if trying to shake some sense into her 'Day or night, just call us okay?'

Orion nodded, crying only slightly 'I will, I promise' After a long moment she pulled away, smiling at her sister as she did, Adrian reaching out and taking her hand, his fingers lacing together with hers.

'We should go' Atlas said, wiping her face 'They'll be home soon' Orion nodded and wiped her own face 'I love you Orion. And I'm going to get you out of here one day, I promise' Orion sobbed, smiling and nodded.

'I love you too A, goodbye' Atlas turned and let Adrian lead her out, wanting it over. She slipped quietly into the car beside him, where she burst into tears, crying into her hands. Adrian reached across, pulling her into a hug.

'We shouldn't have left her there Adrian' she cried, feeling desperate.

'Shhh it's okay, she'll be safe' he said, soothing her 'I promise she'll be safe' He held onto her for a few minutes until she calmed down and pulled away, slipping a hand into his pocket 'I have something for you, I was going to give it you later, but you deserve it now' he pulled his hand out and was holding a little box. She watched curiously as he held it out to show her, an excited smile on his face as he opened it and showed her.

Inside was an engagement ring, white gold with a diamond mounted on the top.

'Oh Adrian' she breathed, a hand on her heart 'It's _beautiful_' he smiled proudly and picked it up, slipping it onto her ring finger, a perfect fit.

'Only the best for you' he said, accepting the kiss she leaned in for.


	21. Chapter 21

_I think there'll only be a few more chapters after this one, I'm not too sure, but it's most likely there'll be about 5 or 6 more. _

Atlas thought she hadn't had enough time to plan a wedding. They wanted to marry quickly and decided to wait only a month, giving them time to plan and time for Atlas's wounds to heal and bruises to disappear. No girl wants to be black and blue on her wedding day. So she had spent the month planning the wedding between attending school by day and being a Watchman by night. She hadn't thought there was so much to planning a wedding and quickly secured Laurie's help, having decided Orion had enough to do making dresses for the three of them.

She hadn't considered any of this when she'd agreed to marry him and during many of her grumpier moments often began to regret the decision. Of course that all went out of the window as soon as he came home to find her on the sofa, crawling on top of her and working his charms, knowing fully well how to get rid of her terrible mood. Laurie came over when she had time; helping her pick out flowers and shoes to go with the dresses Orion was working on. Atlas to be in white, Laurie and Orion in pale blue. She had no idea what Adrian was wearing, but he always looked smart anyway, and that was one less thing to worry about.

There were a million and one things to worry about. She had to find a venue and a minister to marry them, as neither were religious. She had to book a stylist for the day to go the girls make up and a hairdresser too. She had to organise where she would spend the night before and where they would get ready on the day, no to mention how they would get to the actual ceremony.

Living Adrian was every bit as incredible as she'd expected it to be. She could be herself around him, and didn't feel the need to 'grow up' in order to compensate for their age difference. He didn't mind when she bounced on the bed in excitement, or when she turned the music up and danced around their apartment in a world of her own. They had fun together, often holding mock wrestling matches in the living room and Adrian found her insuppressible good mood infectious. He liked his home so much more now that it was her home too.

Like he had promised her, Orion had been fine. She had argued with her parents who had demanded to know where Atlas was, but that was all. Atlas hadn't been back there to see them since she had left, he knew she was still scared of her father, and would never pressure her to see them. She already had contact with Orion, who was a frequent visitor.

It was the night before the wedding when the nerves started to set in, during her final dress fitting with her sister, who was spending the night at Laurie's with her. She was wearing the dress her sister had made, whilst she checked it for any imperfections and made any adjustments that were needed. It was a beautiful dress, strapless and knee length, puffing out a little in the skirt, with just a tiny amount of details in the rhinestones along the bust line in an exquisite delicate pattern.

She felt incredible in the dress, like a real elegant woman. But inside she was a wreck. She was nervous, worried and missing Adrian. She thought she'd be fine spending a night away from him, but she wanted nothing more than to be in their huge bed, wrapped around Adrian and talking about nothing, as they usually did in the night. She felt sick with her nerves and wondered if he felt the same back home. She felt bad for leaving him there alone. He didn't want a best man and was happy enough for just Orion and Laurie to attend. Being alone didn't bother him, but she still felt guilty.

'You look beautiful honey' Sally Jupiter said, breaking her train of thought. She was stood in front of her, watching as Orion tightened the back of the dress, looking at her with something in her eyes that she had never seen in her mothers, pride.

'Thank you' she whispered, feeling overwhelmed. Sally took a step towards her and stroked her cheek lovingly with her hand, smiling, her head tilted slightly to the side.

'Your parents don't appreciate you sweetie' she said quietly 'Any mother would be proud to claim you as her own' her words touched Atlas's eyes and brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know how to react to the kind of love a mother gave, and could do nothing but look at her, breathing shallowly until Sally whispered 'I'm proud of you'

'Thank you so much' she whispered. Sally smiled and went to sit down, watching the girls. Laurie also trying her dress on.

It wasn't an easy night for Atlas, she cried several times, overwhelmed with the emotions of the last couple of months catching up with her. She wanted this, she was sure of it, but she still needed to cry. Part of her couldn't believe she had finally got away from her parents and was marrying Adrian, the most beautiful, kind and intelligent person she'd ever met, the following afternoon. It was a lot to deal with all at once. Joining the Watchmen, meeting Adrian and falling in love, the stress of being a masked hero, moving in with him and now marriage, she was surprised she hadn't imploded from strain.

She lay awake for most of the night, thinking it all over and listening to her best friend and sister both snore lightly across the room. She lay for hours until she couldn't take it anymore and climbed out of the bed, slowly padding out of the room and down the stairs, to the living room. She picked up the phone and sat down the sofa, dialling the familiar numbers automatically. She chewed on her lip and twitched her foot nervously, listening to it ring.

'Hello?' A rather sleepy, but familiar voice said. She sighed in relief and smiled.

'Hey' she said quietly.

'Atlas?' he asked curiously 'Is everything okay?'

She laughed quietly 'Everything's fine, I just wanted to hear your voice'

She heard him sigh deeply 'Thank goodness for that, I was worried you were going to call it off for a moment' he said with a nervous giggle.

'You have nothing to worry about' she assured him, playing with a long length of her hair, twisting it around her fingers absentmindedly 'I just miss you, wanted to hear your voice'

'I miss you too, it's quiet without you' he said, wishing she were there with him.

She laughed again, a warm noise that made him smile 'That's because I make all the noise in that apartment' she came back with 'The neighbours must hate me'

'Ah well, who cares what they think' he said casually, earning him another sweet laugh.

She sighed again 'I should go; I need to get some sleep. I love you'

'I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow'

Atlas sat in the back of Sally Jupiter's car holding her stomach in one hand and her small red bouquet in the other, feeling as though she was ready to vomit into Orion's lap. They were parked outside of the private garden then had hired for the ceremony. It was a beautiful place, full of exotic trees and a stunning water feature. Laurie and her mother had been there all morning setting up, putting up the arch and hanging fairy lights from the trees. She knew Adrian was already inside; the hired limousine was waiting outside.

'Are you okay?' Orion asked, watching her sister breath in and out slowly, controlling her breathing.

She nodded, mumbling 'Nervous' She sat for a minute longer, staring out into nothingness before shaking her head and looking to Orion 'Come on, before I get too scared. She stepped out of the car and waited for Laurie and Orion to join her, Sally getting out and standing behind the girls. Orion took her arm, Laurie and Sally behind them and started to lead her in.

Soft classical music started to play as she entered; she smiled, knowing that had been Adrian's choice. The garden looked beautiful; the sun had started to set only a little, casting a divine blue glow over everything, the fairy lights sparkling and setting off the trees perfectly. The white arch was perfect, the minister stood below it, smiling as Orion brought her closer. And Adrian. Adrian in his black suit, silver waistcoat, white shirt and pale purple tie. He'd looked more incredible than ever. Orion passed him her hand as they got to the arch and took her seat with Sally and Laurie.

'You look breathtaking' he whispered to her as he took her hand.

She smiled to him 'So do you' he smiled, blushing slightly.

The ceremony was short but beautiful, the minister giving a short speech about love and marriage, before reading a poem Atlas had chosen. The couple carefully exchanged vows and rings, looking deep into each others eyes as they did. All the nerves were gone now, and neither of them were able to stop smiling. Adrian was unable to process just how beautiful she looked with her usually perfectly straight her cascading down her shoulders in loose but immaculate curls.

Then in what felt like seconds, it was over, and they were married.


	22. Chapter 22

Atlas sat in the back of the limousine looking down at her hand, a smirk on her face whilst she played with the two rings on her finger. She still couldn't quite believe they were married, that she was now a Veidt and no longer a LaFonte. And she already much preferred being a Veidt. Atlas Veidt. It had a ring to it, one she could definitely get used to hearing. Atlas and Adrian Veidt. Just thinking those words made her stomach squirm in the most wonderful way. She smiled as she looked down at her fingers, using her thumb to twist the rings slightly, watching the way they glimmered in the light. The wedding ring he had given to her was beautiful, one piece of white gold moulded into a ring, meeting with a tiny twist, four miniature diamonds set in the twist. His was the classic white gold wedding band.

She smiled and squirmed slightly as she felt the top of his tongue on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

'Oh Mr Veidt' he said, looking up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he went back in for more of hers 'Can't you wait until we get home' she joked, closing her eyes as he started to suck slowly on her neck, knowing how to work her.

'I most definitely can not' he mumbled against her neck, his hand stroking her thigh, slipping under the skirt. Atlas smirked and grabbed his wrist, making sure he didn't take things too far. She'd missed him more than she ever thought she would, but they needed to wait until they got home before having the incredible newly-weds sex they both knew was coming.

'I'm afraid you have to' She said, pushing his hands back down her legs, away from the thighs. Adrian whimpered in protest and gave her the innocent face, trying to guilt trip her. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, pressing a finger to his lips 'As soon as we're home, I promise'

Adrian sat up properly and nodded, still giving her the eyes making her giggle. This is by far his proudest moment. Sitting side by side with his wife. She was completely his now, and no one could take that away from him. The talked a little as they were drove home, a little talking and a lot of kissing. It was started to get late when they arrived home, the sun had well and truly set and the night was here. They hurried inside, anxious to be together and knowing they would have to be at the meeting in just two hours.

They rushed down the corridor, Atlas holding onto his hand. Passing Rachel who stared at them in mild horror, unaware he was marrying the annoying brat that had been living there the past couple of weeks. She severely disliked that hyper active redhead, she made too much noise and she always had friends over. She threw her a dirty look over her shoulder as they scurried past, the redhead opening the door, Adrian kissing her neck and hurrying her along.

She pushed the door open and stumbled inside; Adrian kicked it shut behind him before diving for her and pushing her up against the wall, scrambling for the nearest door. They stumbled blindly, too occupied with undressing each other, both breathing hard, their faces already flushed. They backed into the kitchen door, falling backwards into the room as her dress was dropped onto the floor, followed instantly by his jacket, waistcoat and shirt all at once. He pushed her up against the kitchen counter, knocking crockery off onto the floor, where it smashed. Adrian barely noticed, kissing her hard, wanting nothing more than her naked and on top of him. He picked her up, sitting her on the counter whilst he wrapped her legs around his middle, letting her fumble with his belt, pulling her away and to the table, throwing the breakfast dishes aside, laying her down and climbing on top of her.

Titan and Ozymandias were late. Nite Owl was worried, Rorschach was annoyed, the Comedian was amused and Laurie was keeping quiet. Jon was saying nothing.

'They should be here by now' Nite Owl mumbling, pacing and ignoring the feeling in his stomach that something was wrong.

'Don't worry, they'll be here' Laurie said, trying to assure him. Of course she knew they'd be screwing each other senseless, but she couldn't tell the others that. They didn't want any one to know until they were ready to tell them, and no one could predict how the other Watchmen would react once they found out. They were worried Nite Owl would insist they swap partners with someone else, and that was the last thing they wanted. They worked well together. So Laurie kept quiet, respecting their privacy.

'Wonder what's keeping them. Possibly busy' Rorschach wondered allowed, his mark swirling as it always did.

'Yeah, they're probably busy, probably ran into a robbery or something' Laurie suggested, looking around at the others. The Comedian snorted.

'Probably give it up, if they have any sense' everyone looked at him, but no one said anything as he took a deep drag from his cigar. It was only a few minutes later when the door finally opened and they arrived, both looking rather flushed. Laurie smirked and looked away.

'Sorry we're late' Adrian mumbled, holding the door for her 'We were-'

'You're married' everyone turned to look at the ever impressive Dr Manhattan. As ever, it wasn't a question. Atlas looked up in horror, her eyes widening. Then slowly, the other turned to look at the couple 'The two of you married this afternoon, Laurie was there' he explained to the questioning silence.

'Jon' Laurie said, taking his arm and attempting to silence him, but it was too late, the damage was done.

'What? Is this true?' Nite Owl demanded. The Comedian was staring at them with a look of mild amusement and shock on his face, cigar still clasped between his teeth, watching the drama unfolding before him. The couple said nothing, but looked at each other, both unsure what to do 'It is, isn't it?'

Atlas looked at him 'Yes, it's true' Rorschach made a disapproving noise 'We were going to tell you, we just didn't know how'

'Unacceptable' Rorschach spat. Laurie and Jon were having a hushed angry discussion; Laurie scorning him for not keeping his mouth shut 'Completely unacceptable. Should have said something sooner. The tone of his voice angered Titan.

'Why Rorschach? Why should we have told you? What does our personal life have to do with any of you?' she asked, taking a step forward, defending their relationship. Adrian took an identical step and took hold of her arm, attempting to pull her back, whispering for her not to argue with him, to let it go.

'Stupid idea, ridiculous emotions. Protection of the city more important' he spat back at her, pointing an accusing finger at her. She took another dangerous step towards him, ready to shove him back, or attack if the notion took her.

'We're not all like you, some of us have emotions and feelings, some of us have actual lives' Rorschach shook his head and went to take another step forwards. Nite Owl stepped him, pulling him backwards, Adrian doing the same as Titan moved to confront him, still yelling at him.

'Titan stop it, now!' he demanded, pulling her backwards by the waist, shoving her out of the door angrily, slamming it shut behind him 'What the hell are you doing?!' he hissed in her face, keeping his voice down.

'He can't speak to me like that Adrian!' she said, defending her actions.

'I know that Atlas, but rising to his bait isn't going to get us anywhere is it?' she shook her head, she hated it when he was mad with her, it made her want to curl into a ball and cry. He sighed and stroked the side of her face 'Come on, let's get some work done'


	23. Chapter 23

Soon afterwards, her fight with Rorschach had seemed small and insignificant, likely to have been forgotten by the time they all got together again. But it wasn't forgotten and Rorschach made sure they knew just how much he disapproved of their relationship almost every time he saw either or both of them, making Atlas cry on more than one occasion. Their small spat had well and truly created a rift between the Watchmen, and soon bigger cracks started to appear as their friendships started to become strained and the future of the Watchmen became uncertain. Time began to roll past in a steady routine of home life with Adrian, time spent with Orion and Laurie, and working as masked heroes.

Soon enough she had finished school and was glad it was over, now having a lot more free time. She hadn't particularly enjoyed her last few months of school, her patience for the futile feuds and petty arguments of the teens had started to wear thin, and she found she didn't have time for their mundane lives and pathetic rumour spreading.

It hadn't taken the hyenas long to notice Atlas's name had changed, which instantly spouted rumours of all kinds, then it had only taken one eye to spot her wedding ring and within a single lunch hour the entire school knew the pretty redhead who never spoke was married. Then the whispers in the corridors started, then eventually the questioning by the braver members of the gaggles of girls dying to know more. When did it happen? Who was he? How old was he? She smiled and answered the questions politely. She couldn't keep it from them even if she tried, as soon as they knew his first name they knew his full name. For a while they hung around outside after school, hoping to get a glimpse of him every time he picked her up.

Atlas had almost died the day she was called to the office to resolve the issue of her current address and living conditions; they'd never had a married student before. She was mortified upon turning into the office to find Adrian was already there, stood with a hand stuffed casually in his trouser pocket, looking exasperated with the secretary, trying to explain that she was now living with him and had been for the past several months. She cringed as the secretary called her over, trying to concentrate on anything other than how devastatingly sexy he looked and backing up his story. The secretaries accusing glare unsettled her stomach. It was clear that Adrian was a considerable amount older than she was, and obviously that had aroused suspicion.

Unfortunately it had been during morning break when they had finally gotten out of there. Atlas had not been happy she'd had to walk him out of the building in the middle of the busy corridors, the two of them discussing the schools issue with their marriage in hushed, irritated tones. Heads turned as they passed through the throngs of people, eyes automatically drawn to Adrian and his arm around her waist, keeping her close. She thought she had avoided the hyenas and was feeling relieved as they headed out through the main doors, crossing the lawn. She groaned internally when she spotted them beneath a large oak, watching Atlas and Adrian with satisfied looks on their plastic faces; she even thought she heard excited whispers as he had kissed her before he left. She kept her face down as she hurried back inside.

Once she had finished school she found she had more time to spend in the gym. She had considered going to college, but decided against it for many reasons. Firstly she didn't want to move away from Orion and Adrian, especially after only just marrying, and studying all day and working as a Watchman all night just wouldn't work, so she decided to stay in New York. At first she'd worried about how they'd manage to support themselves, but once she realised Adrian was already a self made millionaire, which he had somehow failed to mention, she stopped worrying.

For a while all was well. Their marriage was working fine, they were both happy. Orion was safe and studying Fashion and Textiles at LIM in midtown Manhattan and was living in the college's residence hall. Laurie and Jon had moved into an apartment of their own, and Jon had revealed his name to the public after his fathers' death. Despite the feud between The Veidts and Rorschach the Watchmen kept working, keeping the people who needed them safe, often travelling out of state to tackle problems elsewhere. And gradually the sixties gave way to the seventies and the real problems began.

The once cooperative police force were beginning to resent the Watchmen and quickly became less willing to work with them, and suddenly, being a costumed hero became a chore instead of the privilege it had once been. As the seventies wore on they found people wanted their help less and less, scared by the fact these were unidentified people with no law and no moral high ground to bind them. They became unsettled, almost feeling threatened when Rorschach started to lose himself, no longer leaving criminals for the police to deal with, but instead killing them himself. The others worried for him since the Blair Roche case he had dealt with. Things were getting out of control, both inside and outside of the Watchmen, and Adrian knew what he had to do.

It was 1975 and she was at home. They had been married for a little under nine years and she had aged well, losing her youthful teenage, almost innocent looks and developing into a beautiful, elegant woman, now 26 years old. She was still thin as she'd always been, curvy in the right places, still with the long red hair, stunning. She was in the living room on the phone to her sister who was working as an amateur clothes designer in the city, back living with her parents, something that did not sit easily with Atlas.

He stood in the door frame watching her, after spending hours alone in the kitchen thinking things over, it didn't worry her, being married to the smartest man in the world, you got used to that type of thing. He smiled to himself, watching her twirling the piece of hair around her fingers, lying casually on the sofa. It was late, she had been out patrolling the city by herself, giving Adrian space to think, and hadn't changed completely out of her costume yet, still wearing the trousers and her bra, the corset lying on the floor.

She looked up and smiled to him, holding up a finger and mouthing 'one minute' whilst still on the phone. He nodded and came into the room, lifting her feet up and sitting down on the end of the sofa, pulling her shoes off and massaging her aching feet. She smiled happily and said her goodbyes to Orion, telling her sister to get some sleep and hanging up. She looked at Adrian.

'That feels good' she said quietly.

'Hard night?' he asked. He already knew the answer but asked anyway, every night was hard these days and he didn't like her going out by herself, but he couldn't stop her even if he tried, she was too independent for that.

She nodded solemnly 'A couple of people had a few choice words for me, nothing I couldn't handle' she said, shrugging it off, happy to be back home at Adrian.

'I've been thinking' he said, swallowing hard 'Things are getting out of control Atlas, their not going to get better. Riots have been breaking out, small ones, but it's going to escalate, it's going to go nationwide'

She tilted her head to the side, watching him curious 'What are we going to do?' she asked.

He looked her in the eye 'We have to retire, go public' She sat up abruptly, leaning back on her elbows, her hair falling down over her shoulders.

'Are you serious?'

Adrian nodded 'Yes. But we have to do it soon. For now it's only small outbursts, we need to move quickly whilst most of the country are still on our side'

'When?'

He kept her gaze 'Tomorrow'


	24. Chapter 24

Atlas paced up and down the kitchen, wringing her hands nervously, beads of sweat already forming on her forehead and her stomach doing back flips. She still wasn't sure about this, but trusted Adrian with her life and in her heart she knew he was right, that this was for the best, but the thought of doing it terrified her more than she'd let him know. If she let on to him for a second how nervous she was, she knew he'd call the whole thing off for her.

If she was completely honest, she was scared how this would change their lives. They wouldn't be able to live in peace the way they did now ever again. Everyone on the planet would know their names, know who they really are. Getting out now before things got out of hand and the public and police force really turned against the heroes was a good idea, but why do public? She would much prefer to just retire without going public, just hang up their mask's and lead a normal life without all the attention being drawn their way.

Adrian had told her they could make the publicity work for them, that he had big plans on how to help the world in other ways and that the attention and fame they could gain from going public could really help. She believed and trusted him, he wouldn't lie to her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted fame. She was happy in their simple little life.

'Hey, are you okay?' a voice asked from the door way. She looked up and found Adrian looking at her, looking slightly concerned. She smiled and held her arms out for him to come and hold her, which he did, smiling as he took her in his arms and rocked her slightly. He had changed into his costume and was ready to leave. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

'I'm fine' she said, smelling shower gel and coconut shampoo on him. Their relationship had been a lot happier the past couple of years, since she had grown up. Now she too was an adult, she felt like they were his equal, instead of her just being his young wife.

'We don't have to do this, if you don't want to' he said, shrugging his shoulders.

She leaned up to look at him and smiled, kissing him lightly, his hands securing their usual place around her petite waist 'We have to, you're right' she said, her hands wrapped around his shoulder, staring deep into those blue eyes. She loved his eyes, no matter how cool and calm he acted, his eyes always betrayed him.

'No' he said 'I want to do whatever makes you happy Atlas, if you don't want to do this then we simply won't go' he gripped her hips tighter, shaking them slightly to let he was serious. She came in for a long tender kiss, using her tongue to get him on her side. She knew he really wanted this, and her own hang ups weren't going to ruin it for him.

'I want to do this' she assured him. He smiled and stroked the back of her head before taking her hand in his and squeezing her fingers.

'Okay' he said 'then let's go'

A thousand and one lights flashed in their faces, momentarily blinding the couple as countless voices called their names from every direction. Adrian's hand was by her side, fingers laced with hers as they faced the press. Her mask was held securely in her other, sweatier palm as she stood in front of the vultures and breathed deeply. Everything in the crowded room seemed to be happening in slow motion to her. Camera's were going off with loud _cracks!_, going up with a puff of smoke as they did. Sound recorders were being thrust in their faces as endless streams of questions were fired at them.

After what felt like years but was only a minute or two, they took their seats behind the long table littered with microphones and prepared to answer as many questions as they could. The whole thing felt surreal to her and the knot in her stomach had only tightened since their press conference had begun. She sat silently, letting Adrian choose the questions. He pointed to a balding man.

The first question was obvious 'So Ozymandias, Titan, you've decided to give it up. So, what are your real names?'

Adrian smiled that superior smile of his and leaned forwards to the microphones before him 'Adrian. My name is Adrian Veidt. And this is Atlas' he give her a devilishly mischievous look and turned back to the press, adding two devastating words with the most casual tone of voice, knowing the impact he was about to have on them 'My wife'

The reporters erupted into chaos once more and in less than a second were all up on their feet, shouting their questions at the table where the Veidts sat, Adrian smirking openly, Atlas hiding hers behind her hand, tempted to stamp hard on his foot. Adrian's PR man was on his feet, shouting over the crowd and asking them to sit back in their seats. It took a few minutes but eventually the room was quiet and calm again. Atlas pointed to a blond female reporter.

'Titan' she called over the other heads 'Do the other Watchmen ever plan on retiring?'

Atlas sighed and leaned forwards the microphones 'Honestly, I don't know. Adrian and I made this decision to retire for ourselves. I would suspect most of them if not all will carry on doing it for as long as they can' the blond gave her a look.

'And do they know you're here today?' she asked.

Adrian nodded 'They do. We told them that we were leaving the Watchmen and going public' he said, controlling the press perfectly with his irresistible charms and unblemished good looks. The women in the room were all watching him intently, flashing wide smiles whenever his gaze passed by them.

'And what do they think about you retiring?' a younger man asked, standing up near the back.

Adrian gave a small laugh and gave Atlas a knowing look 'some of them would rather we hadn't left. But a dare say a few will be glad to see the back of us, to put it politely' he explained, making sure as to drop no names what so ever.

A rather large man stood up. 'Care to elaborate on which Watchmen they may be?' he asked cheekily.

Adrian smirked and shook his head 'No comment'

A short woman with cropped grey hair stood 'So why now? Why retire now?'

Atlas sighed and shook her head 'There's only so much a person can take'


	25. Chapter 25

After their press conference, things were never the same again, just as Atlas had expected. Everything changed seemingly over night. Everyone in their apartment building had been surprised, and constantly came to their door to ask questions and shower them with praise. Rachel, now a single mother of a beautiful 6 year old girl, again made attempts to seduce Adrian. Orion came to see them the second she had seen the newspapers, unable to believe they'd done it and curious as to what they were going to do next.

The fame was incredible and pretty soon their millions had turned into billions, thanks to the sales of their action figures and more merchandise than Atlas had ever seen. They had everything, from lunchboxes and stationary sets to children's pyjama's and wallpapers, even children's dinner sets. It seemed everywhere she looked she saw either her own face or Adrian's. The toy stores would cover their windows in huge posters, advertising the sale of new Titan & Ozymandias products whenever something new was produced, always selling in record numbers. Only six months after going public, construction on the impressive Veidt tower began, the building finished in just 8 months.

The building was beautiful, decorated in the Egyptian style Adrian loved, looking incredible as the purple V of lights was lit up in the dark. They made money from other areas of retail; Atlas had an entire range of perfumes made, they had their own training shoes, exercise programs for both men and women, even hair care products. Adrian even made a more energy efficient type of car made, with the help of Dr Manhattan.

Eventually they moved out of their old apartment and into a ten million dollar penthouse in the One Beacon Court building, which was a present for Atlas's 27th birthday. It was the most beautiful piece of architecture she had ever seen, large and full of floor to ceiling windows, with a breath taking view of the city, including their beautiful Veidt tower, casting that purple glow into the sky. She had been so overwhelmed she had cried.

'Do you like it?' he asked, stood in front of her smiling as she looked around in awe, her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes wide.

'It's beautiful' she whispered, taking a few small steps, looking around as she did, blown away by the view.

'There's more' he whispered, coming up behind her and taking her waist, steering her to one of the four bedrooms 'Okay, close your eyes' he instructed her. She closed her eyes, Adrian's hands over them, holding into his wrists as he lead her to the bedroom and stopped next to the bed, then took his hands away.

She gasped as she looked down to the bundle lying on their new bed. There was a bundle of blankets curled up in the middle of their bed, and inside she could see the fury head peeking out. 'Oh my' she whispered, bending down to pick it up, holding it like a mother would hold her child, close to her chest. Big black eyes were looking up at her from a face covered with purple fur, mewing quietly, the wet black nose slowly sniffing her fingers as she stroked the face 'What is it?' she asked.

'She's a genetically altered lynx' he explained as a rough tongue licked her fingers 'Her name is Bubastis, and she's yours' she looked up to Adrian and kissed him softly.

'Thank you so much. She's _beautiful_'

She completely adored Bubastis and took care of her like she was her own child. She grew quickly and soon enough was a full grown lynx, almost reaching Atlas's waist in height. Although the animal looked vicious, she was more affectionate, often sneaking into the master bedroom during the night and getting up onto the bed to sleep beside whoever was her current favourite. More often then not Adrian returned home to find Atlas lay in front of the fire place, stroking Bubastis behind the ears, the giant cat lay across her stomach.

Atlas and Adrian were now celebrities and were recognised everywhere they went. They were interviewed for magazines and on television shows often, talking about Veidt Enterprises and their vigilante careers. Atlas quickly became a fashion icon and found pictures of her out in the city were always in the fashion magazines, whether she was just wearing tight jeans, a casual shirt, leather jacket and high heels, or she was dressed up in a pencil skirt and smart blouse. By now she was used to the flash of a camera in her face, or the sound of someone she didn't know calling her name as she headed to lunch with her sister, and took it all in her stride.

Adrian was a sex symbol, and every other female Atlas met took great delight in telling her they 'wouldn't kick him out of the bed' which she found flattering. Those women made her smile, their fantasies were amusing and she felt safe in the knowledge it was her he came home to, her he curled up with in bed, her he made love to.

All was well for the Veidts, but the same couldn't be said for the active Watchmen. The situation with the police force and public had only gotten worse since they retired. No one trusted them, and the phrase _who watches the watchmen?_ was being spray painted on walls and windows all over the city. Things were getting dire for the masked heroes. Protests were being held, riots were erupting and things were rapidly spiralling out of all control. Only two years after the Veidts retire things were worse than they had ever been. The police were on strike, leaving the city with no protection expect for the Watchmen, who were being rebelled against everywhere they turned. Laurie had even begged Atlas and Adrian to come out of retirement, in hopes their appearance would restore at least some calm, but they couldn't. They had too much to lose.

The chaos didn't last long before the Keene act was passed and masked heroes were outlawed. They were forced to hang their costumes up and live normal lives, Jon going to work with the military, Laurie living with him. The others all quit, all but Rorschach, who refused to give it up whether it was illegal or not.

But the banning of the masks didn't solve anything, and the situation got worse. The threat of nuclear war was becoming larger as each day past, the soviets threatening to attack America, who thought they were invincible with Dr Manhattan on their side. Nixon was cocky, too sure of himself, and the country couldn't rely on Dr Manhattan to solve their problems. Adrian knew it, he could see what was happening and knew the world deserved better than the people inhabiting it, set on destroying themselves.

He was sitting behind his desk, Atlas on the desk in front of him, one of her shoes on the floor beside his chair, her foot in his hand, being massaged. He was worried; she could see it in his face, making him look old. It worried her.

'Do you think they'd do it?' she asked him quietly.

He nodded his head 'I've no doubt, if Nixon continues to push the soviets they'll fire their missiles' a shiver ran down her spine. The thought of nuclear war terrified her. Adrian could keep her safe from anything, anything but this.

'I'm scared' she admitted quietly. Adrian stood and pulled her into his chest.

'Don't be' he whispered, kissing her soft hair, arms around her shoulders 'We can stop it' he stepped back and smiled to her, taking her hand, pulling her to her feet 'Come on, we have work to do. We can save this world'

Fin.

_That's it, all over. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I have an idea for a possible short sequal, I don't know if I'm going to do it though, depends, I don't know if anyone wants anymore of my dribble. I'm going to leave you with some song lyrics that I'm fond of._

_I know that the Spades are the swords of a soldier. I know that the Clubs are weapons of war. I know that Diamonds mean money for this Art. But, that's not the shape of my heart _


	26. Chapter 26

Hello strangers!

If you're reading this then you clearly read Heroes & Villains, and hopefully enjoyed it. At the time of posting my final chapter I said I had an idea for a possible short sequel, which I wasn't sure if I was going to post, of when I was going to do so. Well that time has arrived and I am about to start writing said sequel [like literally, I'm off writing as soon as I'm done here]

I'm writing a short, probably ten part sequel entitled 'At Worlds End' [I know, obviously plagiarism there] which will follow along with the events of the movie from Atlas and Adrian's point of view. One of my few reviewers here mentioned how they hoped I wouldn't kill her off before the events of the movie start, and I'm not, I have plans for her =]

Anyway, if you're reading this I hope you'll be reading my sequel and I apologise for making you wait this long and I pray you haven't lost interest and patience. Thanks for reading =] and it's good to be back here.


End file.
